Waterfall
by Lendra-chan
Summary: There's a girl who is running away from her village to find help against the attackers. By night fall she loses hope. But to her luck, she stumbles upon a boy training by a waterfall COMPLETE
1. Waterfall

Author: Alendra Harris (and a proud K&K fan ;D)  
  
Authors Notes: Ok people this is my first time writing a fanfic so be nice! Anyway, I hope that you will enjoy this story as much as I do writing it ^^ well anyway this story is about a girl, at the age of 13, who is running away from her village to find help. Her village was being attacked by many soldiers, so she runs as fast as she can. By night fall she loses hope. But, to her luck, she stumbles upon a boy training by a waterfall. (if you ever have seen the episode on RK when Hiko remembers when Kenshin leaves him to go help people and Kenshin was 14 at the time, Kenshin was so cuute! So this is just an idea of what he looks like and what Kaoru is in for ^_~)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin or his little battousai conscience ;-; but I do know I own this story!! And if you steal this story without my permission, I WILL KEEL YOU!!! That is all ^^ thank you and enjoy the story!!  
  
Waterfall  
  
Chapter 1: the boy by the waterfall.  
  
'thoughts' "dialog" "whispering" *flashbacks*  
  
"SOMEONE!!! ANYONE!! PLEASE!!! HELP ME!!!" A girl screamed through the thick forest. This girl was at the age of 13, and she was petite for her age. She had long ebony hair, tied back into a high pony-tail. She had sapphire eyes with creamy peach skin. She was sprinting through the forest of Kyoto, remembering why she was running at the speed she was. "I've got to save my village!" She thought to herself, and kicked her determination into high gear. She continued to shout for help. The image of her village being attacked was burning in her mind. She had to get help...or her home...the only home she knew, would be destroyed.  
  
*Kaoru was sitting peacefully on the edge of her porch. She was gazing at the fiery sun. It's blazing red and orange colors, shimmering so brightly. It began to sink ever so slowly into the horizon, as the twilight stars fallowed in it's path. The glistening jewels seemed to stand out more as the navy blue, and plumb purple sky, swirled together into the background of the night sky. Kaoru sighed a peaceful sigh, and turned her head slightly to the right to glance at the entrance to her dojo. Her eyes shot open when she heard screams of bloody murder right through her ears.  
  
"SOMEONE!! GET HELP!! INTRUDERS!! HURRY!!" That was the last Kaoru heard of that cry until it was silenced with none other than a sword-slash. Kaoru dashed out of her dojo before she could even think about what she would tell her parents. She ran as fast as she could down the lanes of her village. She almost gagged at the sights laying before her. Dead bodies, bathed in blood, were scattered across the road. She knew now that if she didn't hurry, it was all over for her and her home. "I have to find help!!" She thought to herself. *  
  
It was now nightfall, and the twilight from earlier, had disappeared into the blackness of night. She had lost all hope. She began to weep silently. "...What am I going to do?!" Her mind screamed. But then, she heard silent battle cry, not too far away. She rushed to her feet, and fallowed the awkward sound through the black brush. She finally stumbled upon a small ledge leading out onto a waterfall drop off. On the ledge, there stood a boy, about the age of 14, soaking wet, with a sword in hand. She narrowed her eyes to get a better look at him. She nearly gasped when she realized how hansom he really was. He had orange red hair, tied back into a high ponytail, and his hair reached about shoulder length. It was glossed over with a coat of water, and in framed his face in the moonlight. His eyes were a soft lavender color that gleamed brightly through the stark darkness. He was only about 4 or 5 inches taller than her. Maybe even 3. She was too caught up in her gazing, to notice that he had turned, and looked at her. He blinked a couple of times, and unconsciously let a small "Oro" escape his mouth.  
  
"Um...excuse me miss, but is something the matter?" The boy questioned in a cute yet confused voice. His voice caused Kaoru to break out of her day/night-dream, and focus on what she was trying to do.  
"Oh...please!!! You have to help my village!! It's being attacked!!!" Kaoru shouted, and ran towards the boy. The boy seemed a bit surprised at the sudden outburst, but when he heard the word attacked, his eyes narrowed into small slits. Kaoru finally reached him, and began to tug at his sleeve to get him to fallow.  
"What's your name first?" He asked a but stern at the situation put before him.  
"Oh I'm sorry. It's Kaoru...Kaoru Kamiya!" Kaoru said in a rush  
"Thanks. It will be a lot easier to call your name out in the village then just 'miss'. Oh and by the way, my name is Kenshin Himura." Kenshin said with a pleasant smile.  
"That's very nice, but could we talk about this at a DIFFERENT TIME??!" Kaoru emphasized. She finally dragged him into the village and gasped at the sight before her.  
  
Her village was...  
  
THAT'S IT FOR NOW!! :D please review! 


	2. Fire!

Author: heh! Sorry about all this people. I didn't mean for the summary to be cut off XD It was suppose to say "training by a waterfall" XD well anyway, I was going to mention the soldiers in this chapter, so just hang tight! And I'm not so sure if you have seen Kenshin when he was 14, but if you watch the series, you're bound to see the episode of flashbacks! He's so cuute!! =^^=  
  
RVD: Thanks for the review! ^^ yeah sorry about that plot thing XD it's suppose to be clear in this chapter, so you just keep reading! Oh and the soldiers will be mentioned in this chapter! :D  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin or his 14-year-old flashback memory thing ;- ; but I'll live :D!  
  
Chapter 2: Fire!  
  
Her village was...  
  
Burning!!  
  
"NOO!! MOTHER!!! FATHER!!!!" Kaoru shouted out into the flames, and began to run before she felt a string arm grip her arm. "Wait Miss Kaoru!! It could be dangerous!! There could still be those soldiers you were telling me about, in the village!!" Kenshin shouted! "I DON'T CARE!! MY FAMILY IS IN DANGER AND I HAVE TO SAVE THEM!!" Kaoru yelled back "Wait!! Before you go, tell me who those soldiers were!" Kenshin said loosening this grip on her arm. "I-I don't know! I only saw one, and he had the features of a wolf." Kaoru said with a choke. '...The Shinsengumi!' Kenshin thought with fear in his eyes. 'I haven't had any innings with them yet because of my age, but I've heard rumors...' Kenshin continued on his chain of thoughts. He was too pre-occupied with his thinking that he didn't notice the silk skin, slip from his grasp. He finally snapped out of his thoughts, and saw Kaoru running into the flames without hesitation. "MIS KAORU!!!" Kenshin shouted and chased after her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'I have to save my family!!' Kaoru thought as she ran towards her burning home. She almost gagged at the smoke, yanking at her lungs. She took a deep breath, and plumaged through the gate. She shielded her eyes from the blazing fire and she continued to search for her parents. It was then that she found them. Decapitated in a puddle of boiling blood. She was in shock and couldn't even stifle a scream until the fact finally reached her. 'I'm all alone...I'm an orphan...I have no home...' She then shrieked out in pain, when she felt the flames start to burn her skin. She turned back around to high-tail it out of there when she found herself lost. The smoke was blinding her vision, and the fire was making it too hard to keep her eyes open. 'I-I-I'm going to die here...' She was just about to fall to her knees in defeat but then heard her name in a stifled cry. 'Kenshin!' She thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Damn!! I can't see her anywhere!! Where the hell did she go!?!?' Kenshin thought as he ran through the blazing street. He then caught a glimpse of her, and picked up his speed. He finally made it to a burning dojo. 'Oh no!' He raced through the burnt gate and made it to the front of the dojo door...well the once dojo door. Now burnt to a crisp. 'I can't just rush into there. But I have to save her!!' He then remembered that he was still soaking wet and thought of how lucky he was to pull this stunt off. "Alright!" Kenshin said. He took in a deep breath and rushed into the burning dojo.  
  
'Can I...can I save her?'...  
  
THAT'S ALL FOR NOW!! :D please review! 


	3. On my own with you

Author: hiya! I'm glad to see that my story is coming along good and that its actually updating!! ^^ before it wasn't updating my chapters so I was sad ;-; XD well anyway, this is chapter 3, so please enjoy!  
  
P.s. Oh and sorry, in the first chapter, the whispering was suppose to be Italic but it didn't work XD But that's ok cuz I can just say 'he/she whispered' in it's place. Sorry for the little confusion XD!  
  
The evil witch: thanks! It's my first one so it my not be all 'WONDEROUS' and crap like that, but I'm glad that you like it! :D I'll try to keep up the good work! Thanks for the review ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin or the show *tear* but I do own this story :DDD  
  
Chapter 3: On my own with you  
  
'Can I...can I save her?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin raced through the smoking dojo to where he had sensed her ki. He began to feel it weaken slightly 'Oh no!!' He mentally shouted. He continued to search even quicker, if possible, through the flames, in search of her. He decided that it may as well be better to yell out her name.  
  
"MISS KAORU!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!" Kenshin shouted as loud as he possibly could. The smoke was choking him. 'If she isn't burnt by now, then she most likely would have past out! Damn!!' He mentally screamed. But them, to his dismay, he heard a faint cry for help.  
  
"HELP!! PLEASE!! SOMEONE HELP ME!! KENSHIN!! ANYBODY!!" Kenshin gasped.  
  
"MISS KAORU I'M COMING!!" Kenshin fallowed the sound of her cry until he reached a door. Without hesitation, he kicked the door down, and found Kaoru, huddled in a little curled up ball on the floor, with a horrible raspy cough. Kenshin didn't take the time to say her name. He took off his training gi, and wrapped her up in it. He picked her up, bridal style, and ran out if the room. The smoke was starting to blind his vision. It was getting way too hazy for him to see. He could only think of one thing. 'I hope this works!' Kenshin thought. He then crouched into a sword fighting stance, known as the battojutsu! He closed his eyes, and charged! He felt the burning wood on his skin, but didn't pay any mind to it. He was almost out. Almost through the burning dojo. Then he rammed into the last wall and it collapsed. 'Finally...I'm finally out of there.' He then placed Kaoru softly onto the ground after making sure they were far enough away from the dojo. He removed the crisped gi from her and found her eyes halfway open, brimmed with tears.  
  
"why?..." He heard her small muffled question.  
  
"Why what?.." Kenshin asked through huffs.  
  
"why did you save me?...I...I could have been with my mother and father if I died...so WHY DID YOU SAVE ME?!" Kaoru screamed through teary eyes. Kenshin's eyes became stern.  
  
"You can die when ever you like! But you and I are young, and we haven't even barley begun to live our lives! It takes no effort at all to die. But it takes a lot more courage to live. I didn't just grab you and run! It was practically impossible to not see what lie in a heap next to you! I saw your parents, and I saw how they were killed. If they were alive, I'm positive that if they were to die, they would never forgive themselves for letting you die, at such a fragile age, just to be with them. You an I...we're pretty much near the same age I think. I wouldn't forgive myself either, for letting someone I knew I could have saved, be killed at this age." Kenshin said with a serious tone. Kaoru looked down in shame and let her tears fall onto the caked ground. Kenshin knew what kind of sadness she was in. He was also an orphan for that matter. He knew it may seem a bit forward but he knew it was worth a try.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, I'm also an orphan, and I know what it's like to lose your parents...I'm not trying to...take advantage of you, but if you need to cry, I'm right here." Kenshin said in a comforting tone. Kaoru looked up to his face and he smiled. She didn't even hesitate, before she jumped into his arms, and cried her heart out onto his shoulder. Kenshin wasn't expecting this kind of reaction, but they were friends, and she needed someone right then. He brought up his free hand, that wasn't supporting him and patted her back ever so softly. "Cry as long as you like..." Kenshin said. Just as he was about to relax, he felt the weight being lifted. He re-opened his eyes, to find himself staring into the eye of an angry Kaoru.  
  
"Oro" Kenshin squeaked  
  
"Just because I lost my parents and my village, doesn't mean I'm going to be a cry baby over it!!" Kaoru shouted, fallowed by a 'hmph'. Kenshin smiled. 'I knew that there was some fire in her spirit.' "Well ok then. We can be on our way if you've recovered, and also we have to hurry because there might still be some shinsengumi members around!" Kenshin said standing up. "Oh...and uh...could I have my training gi back? Eh heh, heh." Kenshin said with a nervous smile.  
  
"oh uh...here." Kaoru said taking off the gi with a faint blush. Kenshin chuckled, and put his simmered training gi on.  
  
"Well, since you're now homeless, and I have no place to go either, we might as well get going then." Kenshin said. He heard the pitter patter of feet behind him, and turned around to see Kaoru head cast downward. "What's the matter?" Kenshin questioned.  
  
"Um...could you tell me more about yourself, because...I don't want to be traveling with a bum I don't know one thing about." Kaoru mumbled just audible. She heard a huge 'POW' and looked up to see Kenshin on the ground with his feet in the air.  
  
"Am I really a bum?" Kenshin asked in a 'I'm-not-impressed' tone. He heard Kaoru giggle, and couldn't help but smile.  
  
"I really didn't mean it that way. But anyway, could we sort of...trade life stories?" Kaoru asked again.  
  
"Sure why not. Just fallow me! I'll lead us to a safer place then here!" Kenshin said, motioning for Kaoru to fallow.  
  
Kaoru fallowed him, while in her won thoughts...  
  
'Mother...Father...I thank you...for blessing me with this young man...if it wasn't for him...I would have killed myself...at only 13.............thank you so much'  
  
That's all for now :D! Please review!! 


	4. Warmth Inside

Author: Sorry people! I really can't spell very well, and I'm a typo freak o.O XD anyway, I'm psyched that this story is coming along ok :DDD *runs around in circles* ok I'm done. Anyway, I'm so excited about writing this story! (really...it's almost pathetic...I mean I had 2 reviews this morning, and tonight I had three and my reaction was as if I just saw OutKast performing at my front door) o.O well anyway, here is chapter 4 people!  
  
Disclaimer:...same old same old XD (too lazy to re-write it all)  
  
ElvenBattosai: Thanks for the review and the spelling tip XD I really STINK at spelling so yeah XD I'm really glad that you think you're going to like my story! Hehe! I feel so loved ;-; *tears of joy* anyway, please keep reviewing!  
  
Ps: sorry people if you're reviewing and I'm not putting you up here! When I check my reviews, some don't show up until later well I'll just say thanks for your reviews :D  
  
Chapter 4: warmth inside  
  
"...Kenshin was it?" Kaoru asked while she was following behind him. She was still getting used to him. (I fixed the spelling =^^=) "Yep! Always will be." Kenshin replied with a smile. He was walking just a couple of steps in front of Kaoru so he didn't loose her in the night. He was also keeping an eye watch for Shinsengumi members. His thoughts were then brutally interrupted by a loud screech from Kaoru.  
  
"EEEEEEKK!!" She screamed.  
  
"Wha-Wha-Wha!??! What is it?!!??!?!" Kenshin said in a rush, head whipping in every direction.  
  
"A RAT!!" Kaoru shrieked again. She then grabbed onto Kenshin's right arm and closed her eyes tight. "I LOATHE rats!" Kaoru said, emphasizing the word 'loathe'. Kenshin chuckled. He decided to tease Kaoru a bit to get her spirits up.  
  
"Oh that's the least of your worries. There are snakes, and wildcats, and bunches of insects all around this area at night. Also there are-" Kenshin was once again interrupted by a head throbbing whack on his head. "Ororororo" Kenshin piped, his eyes swirling in all directions.  
  
"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR FRIGHTENING ME!!" Kaoru shouted. "Now just lead us to that little place we were going to. The forest always gives me the creeps!" Kaoru shuddered. Kenshin rubbed his head tenderly, and continued to guide Kaoru to his 'special' place. They finally reached the ledge where he was practicing earlier. "Here it is!" Kenshin exclaimed.  
  
"Right here? At this ledge?" Kaoru asked a little confused. The safety wasn't all that different then the forest.  
  
"Not 'here'! Down there!" Kenshin said, pointing to the bottom of the waterfall.  
  
"D-d-d-down there?!" Kaoru shivered. She couldn't stand heights. Let alone jump off something high.  
  
"Oh...you're not a heights person are you." Kenshin said in a 'I-knew-it' voice. Kaoru shook her head in shame. Kenshin just simply smiled. "Oh that's ok. Just close your eyes, and you'll be down there before you know it!" Kenshin said in a 'It's-as-simple-as-pie' voice. (Kenshin really likes saying things in certain way XD) Kaoru trusted his word for it, and shut her eyes tightly. She then felt strong arms swoop her off the ground, bridal-style (:D), and then she felt the weight of herself and her carrier, go light. In only a few seconds, she was on the ground again. Well...her carrier was anyway. She opened her eyes, and noticed that they were behind the waterfall, in some type of cave. But that meant that they had to go through the waterfall to get here. But...why wasn't she all wet? She then felt a cold aura around her. She looked up to find Kenshin still holding her, soaked to the bone. 'He used himself as a shield as to not get me wet...that's so sweet of him...' Kaoru thought. Kenshin then gently put her on the ground, and told her to wait there for a second. She did as she was told, and then she felt Kenshin's hand tug her ever-so- slightly, and the was placed onto a soft cushion on the ground. Or...more like a training gi.  
  
"Kenshin, I don't need a cushion. Besides, you're going to get cold!" Kaoru exclaimed with a stern stare at him. Kenshin simply smiled again and said, "Nah, I don't get cold too often. Besides, it's a lot more comfy to sit on something soft, then hard ground. Correct?" Kenshin asked with just a little bit of sarcasm. Kaoru blushed a bit and nodded. She began to shiver at the cold cave she was in Kenshin noticed it, and got up. He walked over to her and sat right next to her.  
  
"You cold?" Kenshin asked, with curiosity and concern in his eyes. Kaoru bobbed her head into a nod. Kenshin stood up again and walked out of sight somewhere. Well...he didn't have to walk that far to get out of sight...it was nearly pitch black. But then, Kenshin returned with another gi in his hands, that was much bigger than his other gi. He placed one half of the gi on her right shoulder, and he place the other half on his left shoulder, for them to share.  
  
"I'm sorry if this is uncomfortable to you, but it's going to be a cold night, so we want to stay warm." Kenshin informed her. Kaoru just nodded her head again. She was getting so sleepy all of the sudden. Kenshin was just about to start talking about his past to her when he felt soft silk skin slide onto his shoulder. He looked down to find Kaoru's head resting on his shoulder peacefully. She was sound asleep. Kenshin ignored the blush creeping onto his cheeks, and carefully, slowly as ever, placed his right cheek on her head. 'This is going to be a loooong night' Kenshin thought with a goofy grin on his face.  
  
It was getting late, and he was beginning to get tired. Just before he let slumber engulf him, he smelt a faint scent of Jasmine, float to his nose.  
  
'That smells....so good...' Kenshin thought. And then, his sleep had gotten the best of him.  
  
That night, the young couple slept peacefully together, and dreamt of good things to come.  
  
That's all for now! Please review :D 


	5. Rude awakening

Author: ok thanks for all your support about my story! Every time I see another review I spaz XD heh literally! XD man I am really pathetic when it comes to reviews but keep 'em comin! Well here is chapter 5!!  
  
Wolf Creek: Thanks for your review! I'm glad that you love it! I love it too XD o.O please keep reviewing! ^^  
  
Seara K.L: Thanks for the review too ^^ I hear ya! Monkie, monkey, they still sound the same so WHO CARES?! :D well please keep reviewing ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Same things as before XD  
  
Chapter 5: Rude awakening  
  
The sun was just starting to rise over the hill tops. The rays were beginning to peek through the cascading water, causing the rays to fill the small cave with streaming light. Kaoru was the first to wake. She forced her eyes to open, and shake off the fatigue. She was just about to stifle a yawn, until she saw what position she was in. Sure she remembered what she did last night. Just laid her head on his shoulder. It wasn't anything...was it? She was resting her head on his chest, rather than shoulder, and he had his chin, resting comfortably on her head. She blushed ferociously, and pulled away from his comfy state. Right when she moved her head, causing his chin to droop down, he slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the sudden brightness. He then noticed Kaoru, blushing madly, turned the opposite way of him. 'What happened?' He thought to himself. He then remembered that he had shifted into a certain position in his sleep causing her head to move just enough. His cheeks glowed a soft pink, and didn't hesitate to speak up.  
  
"Uh...sorry about that. You fell asleep on my shoulder and all, and we must of shifted a bit in our um...sleep..." Kenshin said with a nervous laugh. He looked at Kaoru and noticed that she was still uneasy. "Hey it-it's not like anything well... 'happened'! It was an honest mistake!" Kenshin said in defense still quite embarrassed.  
  
"It's just that I just met you and yeah I know it was just an accident, but it's still..." Kaoru managed to squeak out. Kenshin smiled nervously, and laughed a bit.  
  
"Yeah that's right. You fell asleep before I could tell you anything." Kenshin replied rubbing the back of his neck. Kaoru turned around and laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry about that. I was getting tired...listen. I'm going to go and take a bath in the water here, so DON'T PEEK!!" Kaoru warned him.  
  
"Ororo! I would never do that!" Kenshin said almost too innocently. Kaoru stood up and walked out under the waterfall unto she was on the other side. She stripped herself of her cloths and plunged into the water, and began to tenderly rub her skin. Kenshin was patiently waiting while also fighting the urge to take a peek at her. 'I'm going to get so busted if I do!' Kenshin thought, rubbing his head from last nights pound. 'It's IMPROPER!!' Kenshin said mentaly hitting himself. 'Just a peek!' Kenshin debated. 'NO!!' His 'conversation' wasn't getting anywhere. He told himself to stay put, but his feet didn't follow. He finally peeked out to where she was bathing, and found a huge gush of water in his face to greet him.  
  
"YOU HENTAI!! I TOLD YOU NO PEEKING!! PERVERT!!!" Kaoru screamed clutching her clothing to her. she stomped back into the cave, leaving an 'oro' ing Kenshin, out cold.  
  
Kaoru changed into her now clean, and dry clothing, and plumped herself down on the ground, arms crossed over her chest. (chest, breast, same thing) Kenshin walked in, soaked once more, looking as though he was attacked by rabid wolves. Kenshin sat down across from her, and stared at the floor for some time.  
  
"Well?" He heard Kaoru ask him.  
  
"I'm sorry. I-" Kenshin was interrupted.  
  
"Not that. I can already tell you're sorry. I mean are you going to tell me about your life story?" Kaoru asked with a soft chuckle. Kenshin 'oro' ed at her sudden change of mood, but smiled anyway.  
  
"Ok then. Well, it all started when I was at the age of 6." Kenshin began.  
  
They exchanged life stories for 4 hours. They had both been very interested in hearing what the other one had gone through, that they lost track of the time. But luckily, Kaoru's stomach made that fact noticeable.  
  
"Eh heh heh." Kaoru laughed nervously. She blushed at her growling stomach, and glanced in Kenshin's direction, with a pleading look on her face. Kenshin sighed and shrugged his shoulders. 'why not?' Kenshin asked himself.  
  
"Ok ok. We can go eat. But...do you know where we can find the nearest village? I'm really bad at directions." Kenshin said in a 'as-a-matter-of- fact' voice. (told you...Kenshin likes doing that XD)  
  
"Well I believe that we are near it somewhere. I think that there is a restaurant called the 'Shirobeko' in that village. HEY!! Why didn't we stay in that village instead of this old cave?!?!" Kaoru asked, growing angry.  
  
"It was the closest thing for shelter, and we couldn't travel in the night like that!" Kenshin said, holding his hands up in defense. Kaoru sure had a temper once you got to know her. Kaoru grunted and stood up. "Well, let's get going then!" Kaoru said with determination. Kenshin chuckled slightly, and stood up along with her.  
  
They traveled in the sunlight through the woods, until they reached a small village. Kaoru was positive that this was the place with the restaurant. Kenshin took her word for it, and sure enough, they found themselves, right in front of the shoji doors of the Shirobeko. Kaoru happily skipped inside, and plumped down on the first booth she could find. 'Man she did recover fast from last night' Kenshin thought with a smile. He sat on the opposite side of the booth, and waited for the waitress to come and take their order. Luckily, Kaoru had some money on her. Otherwise, they would have been washing dishes. But once they got the bill, the money that they had, was just enough to pay.  
  
"How are we going to stay at an inn?" Kaoru asked with a pout. Kenshin pondered for a minute. Then he snapped his fingers.  
  
"I've got it! There's a small inn called the Aoiya!! My old friend named Aoshi lives there! I just remembered. I was wondering why this place seemed so familiar." Kenshin said with a wide grin on his face. (who knew Aoshi and Kenshin would be old buds? o.O) Kaoru smiled and though of how she might be able to meet new people, and make new friends.  
  
"Alright let's go!" Kaoru said with excitement. They paid the bill, and went on their way. Kenshin guided them through the streets. They finally reached their destiny. The Aoiya. Kenshin knocked on the front door, and it slid open. In the doorway stood a...  
  
That's all for now!! :D please review  
  
Ps: I know! This chapter isn't all that exciting...but it'll get better! :D 


	6. Just a little bit closer

Authors Notes: I am sooooo happy!! I'm getting reviews!! jumps for joy well anyway, like I said, I'm not going to do that 'Authors Notes' thing that takes up a chapter because…that just really sucks when that happens U ok well anyway, thanks for all your reviews! Here is chapter 6

Mafaldyna: thanks for your review! I'm glad you like it so far, and I'm glad you see my point in that anonymous thing, crap, stuff, XD well anyway, I'm going to 'go on' now

The evil witch: I'm really glad that you liked the last chapter! I tried to make the relationship more…romantic comedy…you know XD well anyway, if you liked the last chapter, then I bet you're gonna like this one!

Ps: This chapter is gonna have a lot of cute moments! So please enjoy!

Disclaimer:…It's always the same, so I'm just gonna stop doing this XD

Chapter 6: Just a little bit closer

And there in the doorway stood a young girl, around the age of 11. She was about half a foot shorter than Kenshin, and she had black hair with a greenish tint to it. It was braided in the back. Her eyes were a shimmering turquoise. (hint hint!) She had an excited grin on her face and she said in a piped voice, "HIMURA!! Welcome back!!"

"She knows you?" Kaoru asked in curiosity.

"Yup! This is Miss Misao!" Kenshin said with a bright smile. "She's an acquaintance of Aoshi." Kenshin said with a chuckle.

"Ohhhh I get it." Kaoru said with a small giggle.

"Aoshi-sama!! Himura is back!! And he's got himself a girl this time!!!" Misao yelled down the hall. Kenshin hit rock bottom with the last comment, and Kaoru's face was beet red. Misao turned back around to face her old friend, and soon-to-be friend, and giggled. "C'mon follow me! I'll show you to Aoshi-sama!" Misao said with a dreamy look. As Misao was guiding them through the Aoiya, Kaoru decided that she could ask a question that was brewing in her mind.

"Hey Kenshin…when you were telling me about your life story, and kept talking about a man named Hiko, and how he trained you the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu style. If he was your master, then why wasn't he there with you when I first met you?" Kaoru asked in caution as if it was a tender spot in his past. Kenshin smiled and turned to look at her.

"My master is out on a trip at the moment! And no I'm not saying this like I can't admit he's dead…I always hear that…well anyway, he was supposed to be back today, so I left him a note on some paper that I found, and I hope you don't mind, but I found an ink pen in one of your clothes pockets, so I used that to inform him." Kenshin said with a nervous smile.

"Oh ok…I didn't know if he abandoned you or-HEY YOU WERE INTO MY CLOTHES??!??! YOU PERVERT!!" Kaoru yelled and smacked him hard on his head. Kenshin fell to the ground in a loud 'THUD' and was 'oro' ing like there was no tomorrow. Kaoru walked away in a huff muttering something about 'being stuck with a pervert bum'. Kenshin regained his composure, and sprang to his feet to catch up. Misao had finally reached an end to her guiding, and knocked on a closed shoji door.

"Aoshi-sama!! Himura is back and he has a friend!" Misao said, her voice carrying a smile. The door slid open to reveal a boy about Kenshin's age with black hair, and green-blue eyes. He had a small grin and he had warming eyes.

"Welcome back Himura! It's been a while. What brings you here?" Aoshi asked in a cool voice. (Aoshi is an ooc I know, but trust me…he's pretty cool this way too )

Kenshin walked into the room, and the others followed. He sat down, facing Aoshi.

"Actually, I was wondering if Miss Kaoru and I could stay here. We are out of food, (I don't think they had food to begin with o.O) and we are needing a place to stay if you don't mind." Kenshin said in a polite manner. Aoshi smiled and replied.

"You and any of your friends are welcome! You and I are good friends right?" Aoshi pointed out. (remember…they are all like…14, 13, and one is 11 so there aren't many 'big' words such as…provided, and scarce and stuff like that XD just wanted to let you know ) Kenshin nodded happily and bowed in thanks.

"I'm sorry you guys, but we only have one room left. But we do have two futons!" Misao exclaimed. Kaoru and Kenshin were a but embarrassed that they would have to share a room, but they were extremely relieved that the use of one futon was out of the question.

The first couple on nights staying in the one room was a bit sketchy for the couple, but they got used to it. Kenshin and Kaoru had become very good friends in the past 3 weeks staying at the Aoiya.

It had been 3 weeks since they arrived, and their bond was growing, and it was noticeable. Kenshin would flirt with Kaoru in a friendly, and jokingly manner, and Kaoru would sock Kenshin a few times, just enough for him to get a bruise. It was like them and the whole Aoiya group had known each other their whole lives. Kenshin and Kaoru had met everyone at the Aoiya. Aoshi, Misao, Okina, Omasu, Okon, Shiro, and Kuro. They all quickly became good friends, and they would tease Kenshin and Kaoru from time to time, but besides that, they were like one big family.

That night, Kaoru had a little bit of trouble sleeping. Kenshin noticed this, and sat up to see what was bothering her.

"Miss Kaoru what's wrong? Can't sleep?" He asked.

"Yeah…I keep on thinking about how my mom used to play with my hair when they were still alive, and I would always fall asleep that way. It's so comforting to me…and for some reason…tonight I can't seem to fall asleep…" Kaoru said in a bit sad voice. She heard a rustle of sheets, and felt her head being lifted off her pillow onto a…lap!

"K-Kenshin? What are y-you doing?!" Kaoru asked, embarrassment seeping through her voice.

"You said that you would fall asleep when your mother would play with your hair right? We are really good friends, and I want you to get some sleep…besides…it would be nice to see what your hair feels like!" Kenshin said, jokingly flirting. Kaoru blushed and whacked his knee. But instead of getting an 'oro' or an 'ow' she began to feel soft hands, glide through her hair. Kenshin started twirling the ends of her hair into his fingers, and running his fingers through her ebony tresses. Kaoru sighed pleasantly and mumbled a little 'thank you'. Kenshin smiled and continued to play with her hair softly until he noticed that she had fallen asleep on his lap. Kenshin smiled, and softly, somewhat reluctantly, cradled her head onto her pillow. He crawled back into his bed, and closed his eyes peacefully, his face plastered with a goofy grin. 'I gotta do that more often!' Kenshin thought with a snicker. He may not have really shown it, but he was starting to become quite attracted to his tempered friend. He decided that in the morning, he would greet her with a new nick-name! A perfect one! He laughed and then drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Although he was sleeping peacefully, Kenshin was unaware of a visitor peeping through his door.

"Ohhh Kenshin…you are sooo busted!" Whispered the mysterious figure.

That morning, when the sun began to peek through the shoji doors of his room, Kenshin opened his eyes slightly to find he was staring into the eyes of an old time buddy. Kenshin's expression brightened in an instant and he shot out of bed in an instant.

This buddy was one of his best ol' buds ever. His name was…

That's all for now!! Please review!!! :D


	7. Sano appears!

Authors Notes: Thank you all for the reviews!! I'm trying to get into the 20's with 'em! But hey...I'm happy with what I got now!! Well I'm hoping that everyone reading this story is enjoying it! so please enjoy chapter 7!! (It's chapter 7 in my story, and chapter 8 for the web page ^^U just wanted to let you all know!) anyway, here it is!!  
  
Seara K.L: Yep! I love to do cliffies! It keeps the people hanging, and wanting to read more :D I am eevil! Well anyway, I'm glad that it's working because you wanna read more! I'm also really glad that my first fan fic is enjoyable to you! Please keep reviewing!  
  
ElvenBattousai- I'm really glad that you're hyped up about reading more! Also, YES!! I FIXED THE SPELLING!! *laughs evilly* Thanks for your review! Please keep reviewing!  
  
Victoria: YOU ARE CORRECT!! It is him =^^=! Well that wasn't much of a challenge for you was it? o.O I'd be guessing names like Elvis Well anyway, I'm glad that you are able to review! I was wondering before why none of my reviews were anonymous...the I figured out how to fix that!! ^_~ Please keep reviewing!  
  
Fue-chan: haha that's alright! I don't mind really...I'm not a punctuation person either so ^^U yeah...anyway, thanks for your review and please keep reviewing!  
  
Makenshi`-girl: haha ok it's a deal! I'm check out your stories as long as you keep reviewing! ^^ Thanks for the review!!  
  
Unknown beedee: I know!! I'm always evil!! :D *laughs evilly and ends up choking* o.O well anyway, I'm really glad that you like my idea of young age =^^= well anyway, Thanks for the review!! Please keep reviewing!  
  
Chapter 7: Sano appears!  
  
His name was...  
  
Sanosuke Sagara!! "Sano!! Oh my god!! How the heck did you find me man?!" Kenshin asked in an excited rush. "Whoa calm down buddy! You don't wanna wake the missy up over there that you worked so hard to get to sleep now do you?" Sano remarked with a teasing tone in his voice. Kenshin had began to bush and tried to hide it, but failed miserably. Kenshin then spoke up.  
  
"You were watching me last night??!! B-but how?!?!" Kenshin asked with confusion lingering in his voice.  
  
"I went to that waterfall place you were talking about, and found some guy with black hair there. He told me he was your master, Hiko Soujiro. I took his word for it and asked 'em where I could find you and he told me that you informed him, at the Aoiya. So, I came here!" Sano said without a stop. Kenshin was 'oro' ing at the understanding of his words. He could barely make out a word he spoke so...well...non stop!!  
  
"Well I'm psyched to see you Sano! But we have to keep it down. Miss Kaoru is trying to sleep." Kenshin said in a whisper. Sano smiles mischievously.  
  
"Ohh...I didn't know you cared so much Kenshin! You wanna make sure she gets her sleep after playing with her hair, which I bet you enjoyed, to get her to sleep! Man you're desperate! You really need to learn how to deal with women." Sano said in a 'you're-really-pathetic' tone. Kenshin fell over anime style.  
  
'Everyone is picking on me!' Kenshin thought with an unenthusiastic tone.  
  
Kaoru started to wake up to all the racket around her, and she opened her eyes to find a stranger, in her room, and Kenshin on the floor with a depressed look in his eyes. Kaoru blinked a couple of times, and then looked at Kenshin with a serious look. "Did you invite a friend over and get drunk or something, you look as though you got wasted." Kaoru said as though it was nothing. Kenshin did another anime fall over (if possible) and whispered, 'Why me?! Why am I always the victim?!' Kenshin got up slowly, and shook his head in Kaoru's direction.  
  
"No Miss Kaoru, I just was greeted by Sano barely a few minutes ago." Kenshin replied.  
  
"Oh ok then. At least you aren't a drunkard." Kaoru said in a sleepy tone, and plumped back down onto her futon. Kenshin sighed and looked in Sano's direction with a stern glare.  
  
"What did I do?!" Sano asked, holding up his hands.  
  
"You know as well as I do Sano! You drink until wasted, us an understatement!...You get so drunk, you're almost sober...it's scary!" Kenshin said in a dreary voice.  
  
"Eh heh heh..." Sano chuckled nervously.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That afternoon, Kenshin, Kaoru, and Sano, all decided to go fishing. Kaoru was humming happily, while Sano and Kenshin dreaded the task put before them. Kenshin, for one, couldn't fish for beans, and Sano...he was just too lazy to 'sit around in the sun and wait'. It was too much of his precious time to fish! It was going to throw off his daily schedule! 6:00-11:00 am, sleep! 11:10-1:00 eat! 1:15-2:50 sleep, 3:00-4:30, eat! 4:45-6:55 beat the snot out of random guys, and the best of all was 7:00-1:00am drink 'till you can't drink no more!! Yep! That was his schedule! He designed it especially for himself. But now, the missy was screwin' it up. 'Oh well' Sano thought. They had finally reached a small lake where their fishing adventure lay before them!!  
  
'Well...I guess I gotta learn to fish sometime in my life.' Sano whispered to himself, while Kenshin shuddered next to him  
  
"I hate fishing! I hate fishing! I like fish, but I HATE fishing!" Kenshin chanted to himself.  
  
"C'mon slow pokes!! Let's get fishing!!" Kaoru shouted back at them.  
  
"...Must...resist...temptation...to...torture...fishing!...Urge to kill...RISING!!" Kenshin whispered harshly to himself.  
  
"......I'm surrounded by morons..." Sano muttered. Kaoru overheard, and chucked the nearest stone at his face, hitting him dead center.  
  
"SPEAK FOR YOURSELF!!!" Kaoru yelled, fumed.  
  
It was going to be an interesting day...that much is obvious...  
  
That's all for now!! Please review :D!! (Ps: yes it is still a K&K story ^^ don't fret!) 


	8. Fishing with a flirt

Authors Notes: The one question that seems to be burning on everyone's mind is, 'how can you drink so much that you're sober' ? Well if you think about it, Sano really doesn't get drunk too easily. And when he does, he doesn't get violent! So yeah...and if you think about it, if Sano were to get drunk, he would probably be calm, but slurring all of his words followed by hiccups XD So just imagine people! ^^U  
  
OMG!! I'm so HAPPY I have all of these reviews!!! ^___________^ I opened up fanfiction, and looked at my reviews, and instead of having 17 like I did before, I had 26!! I was spazzing!! XD anyway thank you ALL for the REVIEWS!! *dances*  
  
Kanzen ne Tsuki: Thanks a lot! Yeah I can understand about the spelling XD Thank you so much for the encouragement! I appreciate it a lot!! You're welcome for the reviewing on 'The bad kid' It's one of my favorite stories that I've been reading!! Also, I'm greatly honored that you are enjoying so much as I am writing it! I'm glad that you've pointed out a couple things. I'll be able to work on them, and correct them!! Thank you sooooo much!!! And I will keep it up!! I'll be waiting for your next chapter ^^ arigatou gozaimasu!!  
  
The evil witch: Thanks!! I'm glad that you enjoyed my last chapter! I tried to make it more humorous so it will be more enjoyable to read ^^ Well, thanks for your review!  
  
Victoria: Hahah! Yeah a lot of my reviewers are liking chapter 8 ^^ I had a feeling that it was going to be a hit! And seeing that my reviews went from 17 to 26, then I would have to say...I was right ^^ hehheheeh I'm all HAPPY!! Thanks for your review! And The answer to that sober thing is in my authors notes!  
  
Kik-Ting: I'm glad that you like my chapter ^^! Please keep reviewing!! Oh Also, Kenshin's decency hasn't gone anywhere ^^ He has gotten to know Kaoru, and he likes to playfully flirt with her, even though he really likes it :D Heh XD well anyway, thank you for your review again!  
  
GOTH~KoRn~LUVR: Yes it is Sano ^^U because the chapter was already updates XD. Hahah don't feel bad! I didn't get any sleep at all two nights ago But I slept till 12:45 today XD well anyway Thank you for your review!  
  
Unknown-beedee: Heh! Thanks a lot! I'm really glad that you liked my last chapter! Everyone has been wondering the same thing about the drunk thing XD Well the answer is in my Authors Notes up top! ^^  
  
Seara K.L: I'm VERY glad that you LOVE IT! =^-~= Heh! Don't worry! I'm a really hyper freak too even though I'm writing a romance story XD I'm a sucker when is comes to K&K romance or B&K XD Well like I said to everyone else, my answer to that 'drunk=sober for Sano' is in my Authors notes! ^^ Thanks for your review!!  
  
Koneko-chan =^_^= : Yep its SANO! ^^ lol. Don't worry...I get hyper off Milk and Orange juice It's really sad! OH and, no I don't think you're a lunatic at all...I'm always like that XD I'm really pleased that you like my story! Please enjoy this chapter!  
  
Makenshi`-girl: I'm really sorry that I haven't been reviewing your stories!! I haven't been able to find them XDDD well once I find them, I'll be sure I review then for ya! Well, thanks for your review!! I hope that you will enjoy this chapter!! :D  
  
Chapter 9: Fishing with a flirt  
  
Kaoru had already sat down on the grass, tying her fishing poles together, when Kenshin approached her with a nervous look on his face. Kaoru giggled, and told him to sit down next to her. Kenshin did so, still shuddering.  
  
"M-miss Kaoru, the last time I went fishing, the freakin' thing nearly bit my hand off!" Kenshin said in a shaky voice. Kaoru giggled again. "What's so funny about almost losing a limb?" Kenshin asked in a pout.  
  
"Nothing. It's just the way you said it. Like fish are our mortal enemies." Kaoru said with a smile. Kenshin muttered something about 'stupid fish' and watched Kaoru tie together her poles so he could learn. He then got a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
"Hey Miss Kaoru...could you help me with my poles here? I can't seem to get them right." Kenshin said in an innocent voice. (was he even trying to put them together? o.O)  
  
"Sure!" Kaoru said. Little did she know...she was falling into a little trap. She turned her body to his direction, and then, she was pulled into his lap!  
  
"K-Kenshin?! What are you doing?!?!" Kaoru asked in embarrassment. Kenshin chuckled cutely, and nuzzled her back with his forehead.  
  
"My, my you are quite comfy! You also smell good." Kenshin said in a flirtatious tone.  
  
"KENSHIN YOU HENTAI!!!" Kaoru shrieked, trying to pry herself loose of Kenshin's tight grip.  
  
"Please don't leave! All I wanted was a hug..." Kenshin said in a cute but sad voice. Kaoru turned around in Kenshin's lap, and saw that he had a depressed and ashamed look on his face. Kaoru became soft hearted, and hugged his head close to her breasts. But, once again, she was falling into a trap. Kenshin, now snickering silently, snaked two hands around her waist, and nuzzled his nose in her breasts deeper. Kaoru noticed what Kenshin had planned up his sleeve, and twitched her eye in anger. She fisted her right hand into s tight ball, and pounded Kenshin smack dab on his bruised head. Kenshin howled in pain and let go of her waist to rub his throbbing head. He turned to face Kaoru with one eye closed out of pain. He heard her cuss darkly about how she was right that she was stuck with a pervert bum. Kenshin laughed at her comment, and mustered up enough courage to ask Kaoru something.  
  
"Um...Miss Kaoru? ...Do you have any bandages?" Kenshin asked softly. Kaoru, still seething with furry, handed his some bandages out of her Kimono sleeve. Kenshin smile and thanked her. She 'hmph' ed and continued to fish. (She tied her poles together when Kenshin was howling in pain ^^) Kenshin made an 'X' mark bandage in his head, and smiled. 'Well...better get fishing...' Kenshin thought darkly. He gathered up his fishing gear, and began to tie them together. After what seemed like hours, he finally managed to tie them together. Of course every place where the fishing poles were connected, there was a small amount of bandages wrapped into a knot. Kenshin snickered proudly at his accomplishment, and then got into a comfortable position to fish. He cast the fishing line into the lake, and waited. He then turned to Kaoru and his eyes bugged out to what he saw. Kaoru had already caught around 18 fish!! Kenshin cast his head downward with a shadow beaming on him. 'I just got done tying my poles together.' Kenshin then got another idea.  
  
"Hey Miss Kaoru, could I see your fishing pole? This one is too small for me." Kenshin said. (Well yeah...he broke who knows how many times just trying to connect them XD) Kaoru turned to him and sighed.  
  
"Ok. But let me see your pole." Kaoru said handing him her pole. Kenshin nodded and handed her his 'pole' which was actually a piece of crap that was held together by bandages and poor tying skills.  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
"..hhhnnnncccggggg...shooooooo...hnnnnnccgggggg...shoooooo....hnnncgggg cggg cggg....shooooooo..." Sano was having a wonderful time. He had already let his fishing pole slip out of his hands, and somehow drifted under a shady tree...snoring away...dreaming about sake. Most likely.  
  
~*~Back with Mr. Flirt~*~  
  
Kenshin had already caught 3 fish in about 4 minutes. 'Haha!! I'm going to get a better catch than Kaoru!!' Kenshin said in confidence. He glanced over to Kaoru, and his eyes bugged out again. She had added to her catch of 18 fish to...29 fish!!!! Kenshin was outraged. 'SHE THINKS SHE'S SOOO GOOD!! ...Well...in skill of fishing...other wise, she is...heh heh heh.' Kenshin thought. Then he shook his head abruptly, and then called out in a calm voice to hide his jealousy,  
  
"Miss Kaoru, could we switch spots? I'm not very comfy right here...my but hurts." Kenshin said in a dry tone. Kaoru nodded, bringing her huge package of 29 fish with her, and sat down in Kenshin's spot. Kenshin laughed darkly again, and plumped down onto Kaoru's spot.  
  
It had been about 10 minutes, and Kenshin had caught 15 more fish!!! He glared with a smile evilly at Kaoru and then his mouth gaped open. 'Wha-wha- what?!?!??!?!?' Kenshin asked himself in disbelief. 29...had became 47!!!! 'I didn't even know that there were over 47 fish in this small lake...BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER!! HOW DID SHE DO THAT?!!?!?' Kenshin then rushed right up to her side, and stared sternly at the left side of her face. His eye began to twitch.  
  
"HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANAGE TO CATCH 47 FISH!?!??!?!" Kenshin asked as he began to recount the fish to make sure. Kaoru then turned and looked at him and burst out laughing.  
  
"You are such a nim-rod!!! IT'S CALLED BATE!!!" Kaoru said laughing her guts out. Kenshin stood there dumbfounded. 'Oh yeah....you catch more fish if you have bate...forgot about that...' Kenshin said as he fell backwards onto the grass.  
  
"C'mon let's call it a day...I wonder where Sano is..." Kaoru said as she glanced around.  
  
~*~Where Sano is~*~  
  
"Oww my arm!! Oww my other arm!! Oww my leg!! Oww my spleen!!" Cried a guy, huddled in a corner of an alley , beaten up badly...it was pretty sad.  
  
"That's what you get for pickin' a fight with Sanosuke Sagara!!" Sano said with a proud smile. "Next time I won't be so nice!" Sano said with a smirk. Then He walked away, leaving the guy who doesn't know the parts of his body that are being beaten, huddled in the corner.  
  
~*~ Back with the dependable people~*~  
  
"Hmmm oh well. C'mon Kenshin let's get back to the Aoiya." Kaoru said tossing the huge fish loaded net onto her back. Kenshin quickly ran up to help her. They carried the huge load of fish back to the Aoiya.  
  
"Hey guys!! Did you have fun?" Misao said with a sarcastic grin.  
  
"Yep! I had a lot of fun!!" Kenshin said with a grin. Kaoru then hit him hard on his already wounded head.  
  
"Yeah! We caught enough fish for everyone!" Kaoru said as she laid the huge load on the floor.  
  
"I'm glad!!...Hey...where's Sano?" Misao asked with curiosity.  
  
"I don't know...I didn't see him when we were 'fishing'." Kenshin answered, magically recovered from the large pounding.  
  
"He's probably just walking around." Kaoru answered with no worry.  
  
~*~Where Sano 'REALLY' was~*~  
  
"C'mon POPS!! Top me off another big one!!" Sano said, slamming down an empty sake bottle.  
  
"B-but you look so young!! A-are you sure that you are 22?!" The Bar tender asked, glancing at the 13 empty sake bottles by his side. Sano then glares at the man sternly.  
  
"...Either I get another sake bottle, or you get a knuckle sandwich!" Sano said, trying to sound intimidating. The bar tender scurried off to find more sake. Sano snickered. 'Man people are stupid...I don't do violence when I'm wasted...' Sano thought with a laugh.  
  
"H-here you are sir." The bar tender said in a shaky voice. Sano grabbed it and threw it up in the air (Still holding onto it of course ^^U)  
  
"I'm going to drink, and drink, and be marry all night long!!...*hiccup*" Sano said with a huge grin on his face.  
  
~*~Back at the Aoiya~*~  
  
"It's getting late...I wonder what Sano is up to..." Kenshin said in wonder.  
  
That's all for now!! Please review! :D 


	9. Lip action

Authors Notes: I'm really thankful that my story is pleasing everyone! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a little bit. But my left wrist is developing carpool tunnel. I think that's how it's spelt...well that's what my word document says it's spelt o.O. anyway, this chapter may be a bit strange because I'm not so sure what I should write about next XD But I'll think of something. Well anyway, thanks for all your reviews :D  
  
The evil witch: I'm really glad that you thought my last chapter was funny ^^ I tried to make it funny, and I guess I did a pretty good job ^^ Thanks a lot for your review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last :D  
  
Alex: (I'm not going to write all that e-mail stuff ) I'm really happy that you like my story! I'm glad that I can have faithful followers ^^ heh well anyway, please keep reviewing! I'm really happy to hear (or read o.O) what you all have to say ^^  
  
Kik-ting: hah I'm glad that it was 'kinda funny' I was aiming for that ^^ yes I know...13 bottles is pretty...well a lot...^^U but you know how Sano is! XD 13 bottles won't stop the great SANOSUKE SAGARA XD thanks for your review!  
  
Shiro-tanuki: I'm tickled! You're the first person who thought it was cute :D I'm happy!! XD yeah I was planning for Kenshin to do a little scheme, and it fail miserably XD but anyway, thanks for your review! ^^  
  
Victoria: I'm really glad that you liked the 'drinking till you can't drink no more' and the 'trying to flirt but failing miserably' idea ^^ I'll take your idea for the flirting ^^ you just wait and see ^_~ thanks for you review!  
  
Crasyducky: lol like smiley faces too so you don't need to worry about putting too much ^^ yeah...I stink at spelling ;-; but I WILL get better :D Oh and thanks ^^ I try to make my cliff hangers wicked :D I'm glad that you enjoy my story ^^ Thanks for your review!  
  
Chapter 10: Lip action  
  
It was getting late at the Aoiya, and Sano had finally shown up. Drunk. Hiccupping like there was no tomorrow. Everyone was laughing hysterically at him, and of course, Sano himself could care less. Kenshin and Kaoru had gone to bed early that night, and were talking with each other about...some things.  
  
"You are SUCH a pervert! You know that!?!" Kaoru asked in frustration. She was lying in her futon, with her right elbow supporting her, and her right hand lifting up her head. Kenshin just snickered and replied. "Oh all I wanted was some attention..." Kaoru rolled her eyes and muttered, 'feh attention, I'll give you some attention...' Kenshin's eyes widened a bit and smiled from ear to ear.  
  
"Oh really?!" Kenshin asked in sarcasm.  
  
"You are such a goof ball! You know that!?" Kaoru asked looking at him straight in the eye. She tried as hard as she could not to show anything, but deep down, she already had fallen for her flirtatious friend.  
  
"I thought you were serious...oh well." Kenshin sighed and put on a sad face. Kaoru turned stark red.  
  
"You're such a hentai!!" Kaoru quipped and turned her head in the opposite direction. She the lifted her left elbow up, and used that one to support herself so she could face away from Kenshin. Kenshin then got an idea...a naughty idea. He silently crawled over to her, and snaked his hands around her waste, and nuzzled his nose into her back, just like the time they were fishing. Kaoru squeaked, and whacked Kenshin again.  
  
"You PERVERT!! Let go!!" Kaoru said in a half hearted attempt. Kenshin just smiled against her back ,and turned her around so that she was facing him. He was still grasping her waste, and nuzzled his nose again, this time, right below her breasts. Kaoru shrieked, and tried to pry him away, but failed. Kenshin then dragged her down so that they were face to face, and he began to slowly dip head so that they were inches apart. Their lips were nearly brushing until the door was slip open, and none other than a hyper, energetic, gossiping girl, stoop there, watching the scene. They gasped and pushed each other away from themselves.  
  
"I'm sorry if I was...interrupting something but Sano Is back." Misao said with a devilish look on her face. "I'll leave you two alone. I'll tell everyone to stay out of this room." Misao replied, turning around. Kenshin then spoke up.  
  
"Miss Misao!! That's disgusting!! D-do you know how OLD we are?!?!?!?!!??!!??!?2121312" Kenshin asked in a 'you-are-so-gross' voice.  
  
"I didn't mean THAT you PERVERT!! But a little lip action is something that you guys can do." Misao said as she walked out. Kenshin turned to Kaoru then quickly laid back down onto his futon, blushing as deep color as a tomato. "W-well good night Miss Kaoru..." Kenshin replied through little shudders.  
  
"Y-yeah...good night." Kaoru replied, a blush forming in her voice. They settled into their futons, and blew out the lights in the room, drifted off into an uneasy sleep.  
  
'What was I thinking?!?! I totally went too far...although she did smell and feel really nice...NO NO NO!! Bad thought Himura! Take a deep breath, and go to sleep!' Kenshin told himself mentally. He closed his eyes, and was wishing that he could be asleep the way Kaoru was.  
  
It was finally morning. Kaoru and Kenshin somehow woke up at the same time, still embarrassed about the previous affair. They quickly scurried off into the breakfast room to find everyone staring at them, and giggling.  
  
"Miss Misao...you didn't..." Kenshin said with dread lingering in his voice. Misao bobbed her head.  
  
"You better believe it Himura!" Misao replied. Sano then walked up to the shuddering Kenshin, and thrust his arm around his shoulder.  
  
"Sooooo how was making out? Was it enjoyable?" Sano asked in a sarcastic voice. Kenshin got angry, and turned around so that he was facing Sano, blushing madly.  
  
"Nothing happened!!" Kenshin said in defense.  
  
"Suuurree nothing happened pal." Sano said sarcastically.  
  
"Honest!! I swear that nothing happened!!" Kenshin defended again.  
  
"C'mon pal we believe you! No need to get upset. We're only joking!" Sano said with a little laugh in his voice. Kenshin sighed.  
  
"Yeah what ever. Let's just eat ok?" Kenshin suggested. Kaoru was still embarrassed at the previous conversation that was going on. Kenshin turned around, and then sighed with a smile as he saw Kaoru all nerved up. He walked up behind her, and placed his hands on her shoulders, and 'guided' her to the breakfast table.  
  
Once breakfast was over, Kenshin decided that since everyone was out doing their own thing, he would apologize to Kaoru for last nights inning.  
  
"Miss Kaoru could I talk to you for a minute?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Sure Kenshin..." Kaoru replied, following him to where he was leading them to. Once Kenshin was sure no one was around to bother them, or to bug them, he turned to face her.  
  
"Listen Miss Kaoru. I'm really sorry about last night...I never meant for it to go that far...all I wanted to do was to just hug you and see what your reaction might be...I never meant to...try and...well...kiss you...I'm really sorry." Kenshin replied, looking down in shame. Kaoru brought up a hand and lifted his chin to make him look at her. She the smiled at him, and he let a small 'Oro' escape his mouth.  
  
"Thank you Kenshin. I really am glad that you came and apologized to me. But...if you didn't notice last night...I...was sort of going along with you...so I should be apologizing too..." Kaoru said with a blush creeping onto her face. Kenshin let a goofy grin appear onto his face.  
  
"Oh you were, were you? Well then...we'll just have to finish what we started then huh." Kenshin said in a cocky voice. He quickly leaned in and brushed his lips against hers for less than a second, and pulled away.  
  
"Thanks for accepting my apology." Kenshin said in a husky whisper, and walked away.  
  
'.....wooooow' Kaoru thought, as she stood there with a stunned look on her face. "M-my fist kiss...sort of...it was...eeee!!" Kaoru squealed in excitement as she scurried off to finish her task she was doing before her little 'kiss'  
  
'Man I'm good!! I gotta do that more often!!' Kenshin thought with a smirk of victory on his face as he walked off out of the dojo. He then jumped, flailing one hand into the air, and brining it down into a 'cha-ching' pose, whispering an 'all right!'. Then he walked off into the woods, to get some dinner for that nights meal.  
  
That's all for now! Please review :D 


	10. Don't leave me on my own

Authors notes: I'm really, really happy that my story is coming along so well :D I didn't know that it would flow so well ^^ I'm hoping everyone who is reading this story is enjoying it ^_^ anyway, This chapter I must say is going to either surprise you or...uumm...I don't know...so just read and enjoy ^^  
  
Victoria: I'm glad you liked the flirting ^_~ I try to make it enjoyable :D I'm also really glad you liked the cha ching part ^^ I wanted it to seem cute and funny and I guess I reached that ^^ thanks a lot for your review ;D  
  
Kanzen ne Tsuki: I'll try to make it a bit slower XD I'm glad that you think it's sweet and cute ^^ I was also aiming for that along with a little bit funny! Thanks for the compliment ^^ I was trying to make Kenshin seem like a pervert, and I'm glad you enjoyed it :D Lol thanks ^^ I wouldn't really like to fall from a long drop o.O that wouldn't be very fun XD I'm really thank full that you are supporting my story. You help guide me along the way and I'm very thank full for that. Thank you so much for your support. I'm very glad to have you help and guide to the right way to go (I think I just said that XD oh well! Why not say it again ;D) ^^U Thank you so much! Oh I almost forgot! Thanks for your review! :3  
  
Koneko-chan: Thanks ^^ I'm glad you think it's cute ^^ I also can imagine Kenshin doing it XD also he's younger so it's cuter =^^= anyway, thanks a lot for your review!  
  
Crasyducky: Hahaha ^^ I'm glad that you love it :D Another reader thought making Kenshin a pervert was a good idea ^^ I'm glad you all approve of it ^_^ Thanks a lot for you review ^^ I'll finish this chapter so you won't have to die ;D  
  
Seara K.L: Aww don't worry! I like Kenshin the way you do ^^ so no complaints here ^^ But since I'm a K&K fan, I let Kaoru do the flirting for me ^_~ Thanks for your review!  
  
Kik-ting: Thanks! I'm glad you like my last chapter ^^ Also, sorry about the spacing thing. My computer doesn't let the spacing show up on fanfiction I'll just do a separator line like this ~*~*~ or something ^^U Thanks for your review ^^  
  
Shiro-tanuki: Heh ^^ Kenshin's Battousai side must be getting the best of him! Ne? Well anyway, Misao and Sano are going to be teasers I guess XD Anyway, don't worry, you haven't asked me that yet, and I'd be glad to review one of your stories ^^ Thanks again for the review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 11: Don't leave me on my own  
  
It had been at least two months staying at the Aoiya. It was October 13, and the autumn temperature was starting to get nippy. Kenshin and Kaoru had become boyfriend and girlfriend and tried to keep it a secret, but Misao caught them kissing and blabbed. Everything seemed to fit just right around the Aoiya. Everyone was just, ...so relaxed. But...that was when things got bad.  
  
"Kenshin? Kenshin where are you?" Kaoru yelled through the Aoiya. She was searching everywhere for him, and yet again he was no where to be found! She finally found him in his room, gazing at a piece of paper. Kaoru scurried over to him, and gave him a small hug. She then became a little bit confused and tapped him on the shoulder. Kenshin didn't seem to notice and kept gazing at the little piece of paper. Kaoru kept trying to get his attention and became agitated. She balled up her fist, and whacked him hard on his head. Hopefully 'that' got his attention.  
  
"Oww!! Kao, why did ya do that? That hurt! All you had to do was tap me on the shoulder or something." Kenshin complained, rubbing his head. Sano walked right by without stopping and heard everything and just answered Kenshin as he walked by.  
  
"She tried that you nim-rod." He then walked out of sight, down the hall.  
  
"Where did he come from?...Anyway, Kenshin, I've been trying to get your attention for a while now! What's seems to be so distracting?" Kaoru asked a bit concerned. Kenshin still answered her with her new nick-name.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Kao...I just was reading this letter, and...I just don't know what I should do." Kenshin replied in a more...serious tone then normal. Kaoru then mustered up enough courage to ask about that little thing that seemed to distract Kenshin so much.  
  
"Sooo...what 'is' that letter about?" Kaoru asked tenderly. Kenshin turned to her with a sad expression.  
  
"It's a letter from the government...they somehow figured out about my training in the Hiten Mitsurugi style." Kenshin said darkly.  
  
"...What's so bad about that?" Kaoru asked trying to hold back a giggle.  
  
"........They want me to fight in the Revolution...in that war that's suppose to happen..." Kenshin replied with a sneer.  
  
"...No...th-they can't do that!...You're barley even old enough to fight in it! Let alone win it!! I know you have incredible talent but...you...you just can't leave!!" Kaoru said with tears brimming in her eyes.  
  
"Oh Kao...I'm so sorry...but...I...I have to do something. They need my help to win the war! To end this Tokogawa era! Haven't you noticed that there have been hundreds of murders going on all around Japan? I'm surprised that we weren't attacked here!" Kenshin said with pain in his voice.  
  
"You-you could get killed!" Kaoru said with a choke. The pain in her heart, telling her that he was leaving was too much to bare. Kenshin cast his head downward.  
  
"I'm sorry Kao...but I'm going." Kaoru gasped softly, and fell to her knees quietly, and grabbed onto Kenshin's gi, and sobbed. Kenshin turned to face her, and hugged her shuddering body to him.  
  
"Shhh..shhh...there, there. It's ok Kao...I promise that I'll come back! I won't let myself die...please don't cry anymore!" Kenshin said, rubbing her back lovingly.  
  
"...Don't...keep this a secret ok?...You-you have to tell the others too..." Kaoru said in between sobs. Kenshin nodded his head, and continued to comfort his girlfriend. Kaoru stopped sobbing but still continued to let salty tears stream down her face. She faced Kenshin with a few sniffles and looked into his eyes, with red puffy ones. His lavender eyes glossed over, as if he was going to let some tears fall as well, but covered it up with a smile. But it was a sad smile. Kaoru's face then faltered with depressed emotion, and lowered her head onto his shoulder softly, and cried again. Kenshin began to comfort her again, and cradled her in his arms. 'How and I going to tell this to the others' Kenshin thought with a sad sigh.  
  
Later that night, Kenshin explained his situation to the others, and after a few threats to kill him by his best friend and little bud, Sano and Misao, he walked dreadfully to his room, to pack for his long affair. He then saw a small note placed on top of his table. He picked it up and it read,  
  
'Dear Kenshin,  
I...I'm not sure what to say or do at this moment. All I could think of, was writing this letter to you. I can't speak it, because all my voice would do is squeak. I'm so scared right now...but I'm very sure of your skill and talent. I don't know what else to say except, come back safe and,  
Good luck...also...please don't forget me.  
Love,  
Kao 3'  
  
Kenshin almost started to tear up. He noticed the smudged words on it. She must have been crying, he though. He would never forget Kaoru...never in his life. He folded up the note, and out it in his traveling bag.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ It was early morning. Kenshin was all packed up, and ready to leave. No. He would never be ready to leave. He was only leaving because he had chose to. He sighed as he strapped up his sword onto his Hakama. He heaved the small traveling bag onto his shoulder, and took one last glance at his room, and walked out. He walked down the hall, and halted at Kaoru's room.  
  
'I promise...to come back...' Kenshin whispered to the shoji door. He then, slowly and reluctantly, walked away. He exited the Aoiya and walked down the dirt road, leaving his friends, his happiness, and his love, all behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's all for now :D please review!! 


	11. Memories

Author: HAHA!! I have come up with an idea :D I didn't really know what to write about before but now I do! Hehehe! Anyway, I hope you'll all forgive me for taking so long! THANK YOU!! MY LOYAL FANS!!!  
  
(I'm too lazy right now to write all of your names so I'm just gonna say, "THANK YOU ALL!!")  
  
Chapter 13: Memories  
  
Kaoru was tucked away in her futon that night, with tears streaming down her pure, porcelain face. She knew that Kenshin had to leave tomorrow...but...would he leave...forever? Would he ever survive and come back? Kaoru closed her eyes, despite the fact that she wasn't sleepy, and tried to recall all the good times with him... 'Ah yes...there were so many memories with him...so many that she would never forget...' Kaoru thought to herself. She then remembered one that seemed to stick in her mind. She replayed it...  
  
_ "Hey Kaoru, are you sure you want to camp out tonight? I mean...you're gonna be stuck with me." Kenshin replied with a cocky grin. Kaoru just turned away from the roaring camp fire, and turned to face him with one of the sweetest smiles. Kenshin was a bit surprised by her reaction, causing a slight 'oro' to slip.  
  
"Of course I want to. Why do you think I'm out here?" Kaoru asked in sweet voice, in unison with her sweet smile. She giggled when Kenshin's reply was just a shrug. She then rested her head down onto his shoulder, and sighed contently.  
  
"What am I gonna do with you?" Kaoru asked, humor laced with the comment. Kenshin just moved his head to her side, and smiled while brushing away her bangs.  
  
"Love me." Kenshin replied in a whisper. Kaoru, although just audible, heard his comment, and made a small gasp.  
  
"...What?" Kaoru asked in a hushed tone. She looked into his amethyst jewels, and saw no sign of humor. Only a serious yet gentle gleam. Kenshin smiled a beautiful smile, nearly making Kaoru melt.  
  
"I may be a skilled samurai, but...I'm only a boy...looking at a girl...asking her to love him..." Kenshin replied. Kaoru still looked at him, bewildered at his comment. She was so close to crying. He was touching her heart. He was so close to reaching it...so very close...  
  
"You asked me what you were going to do with me. Didn't you? Well...I answered,...'Love me'." Kenshin repeated. His eyes were dancing with hope, as he awaited her reply. Kaoru just smiled sweetly once again and spoke:  
  
"Yes...I think I will..." Kaoru made a small laugh of contentment. Kenshin just sighed in relief and pressed his forehead against hers.  
  
"Good...because I'm already loving you." He then pressed his lips to hers just ever so gently. When they broke away, Kaoru wanted to get his attention so she could have something to remember this moment. .  
  
"Listen Kenshin. I want to teach you this song that I've known for a while. That way we know that it's our little secret bond. Now listen up!" Kaoru said. Kenshin just 'oro' ed at her sudden change of mood, but nodded with a smile. Kaoru smiled back, and began to sing.  
  
"There's a song that's inside of my soul It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again.  
  
I'm awake in the infinite cold. But you sing to me over and over and over again.  
  
refrain  
  
So I lay my head back down. And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours I know now you're my only hope.  
  
Sing to me the song of the stars. Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again. When it feels like my dreams are so far. Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again. refrain I give you my destiny. I'm giving you all of me I want your symphony, Singing in all that I am. At the top of my lungs. I'm giving it all So I lay my head back down. And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours I know now you're my only hope. Hmmmm hm hm hm hm hm hmmmm Oooo ohhh ohhh ohhh ohh ohh ohhhh"  
  
Kaoru finished singing, and Kenshin was only smiling again. Her voice was pure magic. Kenshin engraved that tune in his heart, and so did Kaoru. They never forgot that night. And hopefully, never would...  
  
_It was now sunrise, and Kaoru was still awake. She wasn't tired. She was too busy remembering all the wonderful times she had with Kenshin. She was confident in his skill, but...a 14 year old...locked in a battle of chaos. He would either die...or worse...be lost in the middle of a bloodshed battle field. Never again filled with gentleness or tender touch...  
  
Kaoru couldn't bare it much longer. Her tears were still not dry, yet she didn't want them to be. She was crying for him. Before she could think any longer, she heard a faint whisper at her shoji door.  
  
'I promise...to come back...' Kaoru's eyes snapped open, as she heard the handsome voice of Kenshin, fade into the dawn's sunlight. Kaoru bolted out of bed and flung open the door. Kenshin was no where to be found. Kaoru then rushed over to his room, and opened his door. She was praying that she would find a lump full of orange red hair, halfway buried under the sheets of the futon. But...it was empty...no Kenshin to be found again. Kaoru then cursed mentally for having Misao make separate rooms once there was space. But...Kaoru didn't have time for past mistakes. She then slowly made her may to his bed, and kneeled down beside it. She glided her hand over the cotton material to find it was still warm. Kenshin had probably just left...and...most likely was never coming back. Kaoru couldn't take it anymore, and finally let crystal clear tears, stream down her already tearstained face. She collapsed onto the bed. She gripped onto the warm sheets, crying into them, wishing that it was Kenshin she was holding onto. She breathed in the scent of the fabric, and the scent of Kenshin entered her mind. She then muttered something into the fabric, with tears following her words.  
  
"..I'll wait for you...as long as you will come home...I'll wait."  
  
(cue music: "If only tears" be Midnights Sons.)  
  
That's all (sniff) please (sniff) review ;-; 


	12. Showing off

Authors Notes: hmmm not much to say here...only that I'm really really really HAPPY!!! So many people are so touched by my story ;-; makes me wanna cry XD. Anyway, I'm not... repeat...NOT going to have tomoe be the "healer of Battousai's wounds" cuz...I'm not you know...against her or anything...I'm just a really really really BIG!!! K&K fan...besides...she betrayed Kenshin anyway ...Tomoe fans, I'm sorry if you're angry about this U dodges thrown axe's o.O eh heh heh... well...anyway...she's dead now...maybe not in other's stories and stuff...but in reality...she is gone sorry to break it to you Tomoe fans...anyway! Back to what I was saying...Tomoe may appear in this, but she is not going to be...how you say...'In' any position in 'battousai's' life. It's all K&K!! (and K&B ;D) So without further ado, let's begin :D  
  
Ps:...The reaview by 'lendra-chan, that was my friend sam U it's a long story...at school I was logged in already on my laptop, and she was using my laptop and she reviewed my story...on my laptop so...it's ok...you're not reading a psychos story U (although some people could debate with that)  
  
Crasyducky: haha don't worry! I plan to keep this story going as long as I can yeah...I was having a big brain block o.O but I'm ready to go now ;D thanks for your review!  
  
Tintin-chan: aaww don't worry! They will thanks for your review!  
  
Ariel: (not gonna write that email stuffs...too lazy --) Thanks I really like that song! I also like the one that I mentioned at the end. Anyway, that's sorta what I'm gonna do, but you'll just have to wait and see ;D thanks for the review!  
  
Moongirl: Thanks! I'm glad it's touched you so much This is my first one that I'm wrote, and so I'm psyched about getting reviews like yours Thanks for the review and lovin' the fic :D  
  
Koneko-chan: oohh no no no! Never would I end it just like that!!! I'm not evil XD I may seem it at times...but I'm really not. Anyway, don't be afraid to suggest things it helps me smooth out a plot for the next chapter. Anyway, I love when Kenshin is cute Battousai! I can always imagine him like that But...grrr I'm not very fond about the fact that Kenshin couldn't STAY cute with Kaoru...any who, thanks for your review!  
  
Ravensdouble: (not gonna write the email stuffs...still too lazy XD) I'm really glad that you enjoy my story! I didn't know I could touch so many people with my words and make them cry oo but anyway U thanks for your review!  
  
Blond goth: Well you're gonna have to find out for yourself what's gonna happen next but I promise they will meet up! Thanks for reviewing :D  
  
Lendra-chan/sammy : HI SAM!! I'm a retard I know...anyway, thanks for reviewing pal (that's really corny) ...SO YOU DIDN'T INSULT IT AFTER ALL!! I'M SO TOUCHED!! Thankie thankie!  
  
The evil witch: ...yes...I know it was sad...sniffle I made lots of others cry too! thanks for reviewing!  
  
animelover11368: No she isn't gonna fight in the war, but who knows what will happen next just read and find out! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kenshin's-angel: Thanks for your support lots of people thought it was sad! So don't feel bad anyway, thanks for the review!  
  
Victoria: Hahaha lots of people thought it was sad...like I said before anyway, no worries! This story won't turn out to be a sad one! I promise! Thanks for the review!

Chapter 14: Showing off

Kenshin had finally made it to the area where he would be staying during the war period. Lucky for him, it only took about three hours or so to reach his fortress. The fortress was in the middle of a forest, and appeared to be a normal dojo. Apparently, the sign on the dojo entrance read "Ishin Shi Shi", the name of his group.  
The whole walk down there he was thinking of Kaoru. He missed her...so much. It had only been three hours, and he was longing to just hear her voice. He sighed and shook his head. It would be unlikely...for his to ever see her again. He lifted his head with a sad expression, but kept walking. He made his way to the dojo entrance. He received glances from his former comrades, and whispers about the small crowds. Kenshin could understand. He was puny compared to his teammates. That was also understandable. He was only 14 anyway. He heaved a sigh, and approached a man, who seemed to be the leader of the group. Before Kenshin could speak, the man spoke for him.  
  
"You must be that young warrior who is joining our group! Well, we're glad to have you here! Heh...don't worry about them...they're just confused about you being in the war with such a small figure. Welcome to the Ishin Shi Shi!" The man said with a warm smile.  
  
"What's there to be so happy about? This is a war isn't it? People are going to die, and not to mention I left someone very special to me behind..." Kenshin said in a dull voice. The man's smile faltered, but then curved into a sad smile.  
  
"I was afraid that that would happen to you..." The man said. He placed his hand on Kenshin's left shoulder. "You miss her don't you kid..." The man said. It wasn't a question. More of a obvious realization. Kenshin just bowed his head and nodded.  
  
"Don't worry...I'm sure that you'll be united with her again someday." The man said in an encouraging tone. Kenshin just snorted.  
  
"Someday is the key word..." Kenshin just sighed after saying that, and ten asked the man where he could lay all of his stuff down. The man pointed to a room inside the dojo. Kenshin nodded in thanks, and plunked his belongings down onto the wooden floor. He seated himself down onto his already laid out futon, and began to let his mind wander.  
  
'Kaoru...I wonder how you're doing...what you're going to do. What's gonna happen to me and you during this time...why did this all happen?' Kenshin's mind buzzed with un answered questions. He sighed and shook his head again. He stood up, and clutched his sword. He waddled outside where all the other soldiers were, and began to practice. He then noticed the sudden silence in the other warriors. He stopped his training, and looked at them all with a questioning gaze. One man stepped forward.  
  
"Hey kid! We want to know how good your skill is. We don't go against each other, so don't worry. Do you see that tree over there?" The man asked, pointing to a tree about 18 meters away. Kenshin squinted his eyes, and nodded. "I want you to cut that tree, and come back. Sort of like a speed test. You up for it?" The man asked with obvious amusement lingering in his voice. Kenshin smirked with an amused smile. They didn't know how fast he really was. Kenshin nodded and waited the signal to go. Once he lowered into a sword stance, the man hesitated so Kenshin could prepare himself.  
  
"Ready...set...GO!!" The man screeched. Kenshin flashed into an amazing fast speed. No...it wasn't amazing...it was much more. In less than a blink of an eye, Kenshin was back where he first was, holding his sword with his bangs covering his face so to hide his amused smile. The man began to laugh slightly.  
  
"Did you hear me? I said g-" Before the man could even finish his statement, the tree began to snap and crack until it was completely massacred. The men all gazed at it in amazement, then whipped their heads in Kenshin's direction. Kenshin was looking up now with a smile on his face.  
  
"It's called...battojutsu." Kenshin replied, answering the question in their facial expressions. The all began to applaud.  
  
"That was amazing squirt! You really are a great warrior!" A man exclaimed in the crowd. Many other comments were shouted out as they all began to crowd around Kenshin. Kenshin was flattered that they were extremely impressed, but he needed space. He crawled his way out of the mob, and escaped into the forest unseen.  
  
Kenshin glanced back at the still crowded area, and sighed. Didn't they notice he was gone? Oh well, Kenshin thought to himself. He decided to take a good look around since this was going to be his home for a while. He walked through the forest, and heard the sound of running water. Kenshin became curios, and journeyed toward the sound. He finally reached his destination. A...a waterfall...! Kenshin just closed his eyes and smiled. He remembered...how he first met Kaoru by a waterfall.  
  
He didn't want to think about the memories. It only made him even more depressed. He got up, somewhat reluctantly, and walked back to the dojo. It was going to be a long time before he would be able to relax. A very long time.

That's all for now :D please review! (this chapter isn't all that interesting, but oh well U)


	13. follow

Authors Notes: Thank you all for all your patients! I've been thinking of all your ideas, and I've been trying to use them in a way! U it's not easy. Oh and one more thing. In chapter 13, the part where Kenshin says 'love me' and 'I'm a boy standing in front of a girl' I got from another story (which I change pasts of it! Don't worry! I'm not a plagiarizer!) And the that's pretty much it! So give credit to the story you find that line in (thanks a lot for the idea!!) (that was for the line thing...yeah...) Anyway, I won't keep you waiting anymore Here's chapter 15!!  
  
animelover11368-I'm glad you liked my chapter You'll just have to be patient like all the others, and see what's going to happen Thanks for the review!   
  
Brittainie Love-Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Also, thanks for the review!   
  
Victoria-Well I'm glad you agree with the fact of being patient U (I know I'm not o.O) Anyway, I wanted to make Kenshin kick ass style Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Rain angst-...not really sure about the title myself but oh well I'll accept the compliment with open arms! Thanks for reviewing and your incite.  
  
Little sakura-I'll start writing as soon as I'm done with all these responses (o.OU) well anyway, thanks for reviewing!   
  
Shiro-tanuki-I'm sorry about not being able to e-mail you my computer is dumb, and won't work XDD Anyway, I guess I can answer your questions here Tomoe will be in this fic but NOTHING will happen...and if Tomoe disobeys me, whips out rocket launcher I'll let my little friend do the talking...sorry...as you can most likely see, I'm a really dedicated K&K fan U anyway, thanks for your review! (ps. All is forgiven!)  
  
Monkeystarz- Actually getting grounded wouldn't be the smartest way to have fanfics updated faster that it wouldn't! (sorry XD had to add Kenshin's adorable little catch phrase in there ) Anyway, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Tintin-chan- hehehe you'll just have to wait and see (I'm evil I know) dodges throwing ax....again o.OUU ok ok! But you'll still have to wait! backs away for rabid fans with pitchforks and torches H-hey! You can't kill the Author! You would never hear from it again if that were to happen!! Heh heh readers back off few...anyway, thanks for the review!  
  
The evil witch- I'm glad you're excited Well here it is so enjoy! Thanks for the review!   
  
Kanzen ne Tsuki-Thanks for the advice I'll keep that in mind Anyway, you don't need to worry about him missing Kaoru cuz, I'll make all of that clear in this chapter Also, I can't wait until your next chapter is done! Thanks for the review!  
  
BLOND GOTH-...ok that is just plain scary!! I just saw Tarzan the other night, and I was thinking about another story line of K&K based on Tarzan, and my friend started talking about Tarzan on IM....omg it's a small world...anyway, thanks for the review!  
  
Crasyducky-Aww I'm so sorry about your brother! I hope he is safe...(whispers little prayer) anyway, I'm glad that you're so touched by my story! Please enjoy this chapter thanks for reviewing.

Chapter 15: Changing of the soul  
  
Kenshin had been in the Ishin shi shi base camp for at least 8 months now. And it was starting to take the toll on him. He was missing Kaoru desperately. He would have nightmares about her being slain by himself and he would wake up gasping for breath, and sweating. It had almost been a year.  
  
Kenshin was now 15 and he suspected Kaoru would be 14. He was desperately trying to find a way for him to stay on the edge of sanity. He would constantly drift in and out of consciousness during meals, or practices. His comrades, now good friends, would always rush to the side of their strongest fighter, asking the matter of his sudden action. Kenshin could only shake his head and smile. But as soon as they were out of sight, his smile would drop to a frown of desperate need. Like I said before. Kenshin was desperate for Kaoru's touch. He longed for her just to hold him and keep him warm. To let him back into her presence would be enough to calm his aching soul.  
  
Sometimes Kenshin would find himself, wishing that Kaoru had come along with him to the war. When he was peeking on Kaoru once in the lake, he was surprised to see she was practicing...some type of swordsmanship. He was amazed by her talent and watched her train, after drooling over her soaked appearance. Kenshin shook his head, clearing his mind of those thoughts. He could have sworn he felt himself blushing and smiling while letting his mind wander. Kenshin couldn't bring himself to ask her. Even though she had amazing skill, she was...just too important to him to lose her. He closed his eyes, and he felt a lone tear escape one if his glazed over eyes. He was alone, and the silk hand of the one he loved wasn't there to wipe the tear away.  
  
How he missed her. He slowly drifted into a troubled sleep, while wondering what Kaoru was up to, and if...she missed him the way...he did her...  
  
What was Kaoru up to?  
And what surprises  
awaited Kenshin  
Was it good?...  
Or was it....bad....Kaoru was sitting in her room at the Aoiya, thinking carefully. She was in deep thought. About a certain red headed samurai. Her lip began to quiver. He still wasn't back from the war yet, and it had been almost a year. She was 14 now, and he was most likely 15. She had been depressed so much lately. Not even Misao or Sanosuke could cheer her up. As if on cue, she heard a knock on her shut shoji door.  
  
"Come in." Kaoru said in a dull tone. Misao opened the door slightly, and peeked in. She then opened it all the way. She walked up to Kaoru and knelt down beside her. She smiled and said,  
  
"Hey Kaoru! You wanna come do something with us? Y'know, with Sano, Okina, Omasu, Shiro, Kuro, and everyone else? Including Lord-Aoshi!" Misao said dreamily. Kaoru just shook her head.  
  
"No thank you Misao." Kaoru was even more depressed. She longed to hear 'Kenshin' mentioned in her long list of names.  
  
"Oh c'mon! You've been so depressed after Himura left!! You even got a new apprentice for your Kamiya-Kashine style! That brat, Yahiko Miyojin!" Misao argued. Yes. It's true. Even though Kenshin was gone for the time being, Kaoru had tried to find ways to cheer herself up. She practiced on her Kamiya-Kashine style, and even found a new apprentice. He was a brat, like Misao had said, but his potential and swordsman spirit was without a doubt, extraordinary. But even though she had been training hard, her mind kept wondering to Kenshin. Was he safe, is he being fed? Is he bathing?! Kami-sama she hoped so. But...most of all...was he still alive? She had no idea if the war had started or not. She couldn't send letters to him because she had no idea where his base thing was. And even if she did, it wasn't her style to send letters. She had no idea what to do.  
  
Misao noticed her distant look and finally got serious. "That's it! Pack your things Kaoru!!" Misao yipped as she stood up. Kaoru snapped out of her daze, and looked up at her best friend, bewildered.  
  
"What are you talking about Misao?" Kaoru asked with a stunned look.  
  
"What do you mean 'what am I talking about'?" Misao questioned. "Get all your things that include fighting! Get your boken, training gi, shinai, and all that other good stuff!! You're going to go after Himura whether you want to or not!!" Misao said sternly. Kaoru looked at Misao with stunned eyes.  
  
"W-what? I can't do that!! I-if I do find him, he could be angry with me and and, ..." Kaoru stuttered. Misao looked at her as if she was crazy.  
  
"Himura could never be mad with you..." Misao said in an eerie tone. Misao then repeated herself. "Now get your stuff!! You're going to go after him!!" Kaoru then nodded her head with a smile. She jumped out of her futon and ran to her stored things. Misao smiled at her accomplishment. Her best friend was finally going to see the one she loved again....after 8 long months.

Kenshin had his katana rested on his shoulder. He had his eyes closed and he continued to think about the past events. One seemed to keep revolving around in his mind...one that made his heart content...  
  
_ "Um...excuse me miss, but is something the matter?" The boy questioned in a cute yet confused voice. His voice caused Kaoru to break out of her day/night-dream, and focus on what she was trying to do.  
  
"Oh...please!!! You have to help my village!! It's being attacked!!!" Kaoru shouted, and ran towards the boy. The boy seemed a bit surprised at the sudden outburst, but when he heard the word attacked, his eyes narrowed into small slits. Kaoru finally reached him, and began to tug at his sleeve to get him to fallow.  
  
"What's your name first?" He asked a but stern at the situation put before him.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. It's Kaoru...Kaoru Kamiya!" Kaoru said in a rush  
  
"Thanks. It will be a lot easier to call your name out in the village then just 'miss'. Oh and by the way, my name is Kenshin Himura." Kenshin said with a pleasant smile.  
  
"That's very nice, but could we talk about this at a DIFFERENT TIME??!" Kaoru emphasized.  
_  
That was the first time him and Kaoru had met.  
  
He then opened his eyes, and glared through the dark room. Amber eyes peering through it's deadly shadows. Kenshin finally couldn't take it anymore. The loneliness in his heart was too much to bare. He finally went off the deep end. His conscience had somehow provoked him to being a totally different person. He was stern. And cold. His eyes held no more emotion or love. Only ice and anger. He had no idea why it all turned out this way. He could hear inside his mind, the torture of his other half, slowly slipping away, and dying. Kenshin then shut his eyes again, and let another lonely tear, slip down his face. He wasn't Kenshin anymore...he was more frightening than anybody he knew...and...he only let his comrades come close to him now. Along with his boss. He knew of no one else that could come close to him without himself drawing his sword and baring it to their necks. Or maybe there was someone...who could tame this beast that had somehow surfaced...this person names...Battousai...That's all for now :D please review!! 


	14. Leave me be

Authors: I'm really glad that all of you are enjoying my story so much so many people are responding in a 'GO KAORU GO!' manner x well, another answer to some of your questions Kenshin and Tomoe...NEVER!! Not in my fanfics here that is U Sorry Tomoe fans but...she's dead...I will include her here, but this will stay K&K with B&K on the way! (and when I say on the way...I mean this chapter ...maybe) anyway, thanks for all your support!!  
Alendra Harris  
  
Ravensdouble- I'm glad you love it Thanks for your review!  
  
Monkeystarz- Heh heh I'm glad it's lovely! (along with being loved o.O) And I can understand about you thinking Battousai is hot I've seen these doujinshi drawings of him by a really good artist and...omg...drool but I'm a K&K fan!! (and B&K!!) And I don't want Kenshin that way U sure he's cute...and hot and crap but you get my point Thanks for the review!  
  
Brittanie Love- Thanks! Glad you liked it!! Thanks for the review!  
  
Little Sakura- I'm trying to make it interesting so I guess I reached my goal! Oh! You're gonna have to wait and see what's gonna happen. But Tomoe will be in this fic. Thanks for the review!  
  
Amethyst&Sapphire- ...one comment...I love the name you chose (Kenshin's eye color and Kaoru's eye color...I just had to mention that ) Sorry I'm gonna stop freaking you out U Anyway, I'm sure your fanfics will be a great one! Thanks for the review!  
  
Kanzen ne Tsuki- Thank you I'm glad that you find it smooth! (It's sorta hard to do that if you talk as fast as I do...and think too --U) Anyway, thanks for the compliment I'm also in pity of Kenshin...but Battousai also has some surprises up his sleeve == It will be jumbled when Kaoru comes along o.O (wonder how I'm gonna write all that .o) Well any who, thanks for the review   
  
The evil witch- I'm glad you liked it! thanks for the review :D  
  
BLOND GOTH- I was really scared myself...anyway, I'm flattered you like my fic so much And yes...I do kill people that way pulls out poison I make them die slowly...oo annyywwaayyy...thanks for the review!  
  
Kenshin's-angel- I forgive you Anyway, I'm glad for the positive reaction! Thanks for the review!  
  
Yobukai- I'm glad that I make you wanna read more Thanks for the review.  
  
animelover11368-calm down calm down!! You'll see what's gonna happen!! Just take a deep breath U anyway, thanks for the review!  
  
Rain angst- Glad you liked it Thanks for the review!  
  
Victoria-...my friend had a B-day party at the movies...and...we went to go see Van Helsing, and...her little brother wandered off into Troy...and the Van Helsing movie got messed up...so...I blame it on Troy :D jkjk Anyway, thanks for the review!  
  
Koneko-chan- Thanks for the review  
  
Crasyducky- lol thanks for the review!!  
  
rk Moon Dragon- thanks a lot! I really appreciate the compliment anyway, thanks for your review (ps: update sooner on your story plz! :D)

Chapter 16- Leave me be  
  
Kaoru was traveling through the thick crowded streets with her traveling bag in hand. She weaved through the mob of people to try and make it to the outskirts of the village. Kaoru kept on repeating in her mind the words 'I'm coming Kenshin' and smiled as she charged. She finally reached the exit. She stopped for a moment. Hesitating...  
  
'Am I doing the right thing?...Is...is going after Kenshin...the right choice?...' Kaoru kept on questioning herself. She finally came to a conclusion. She took a deep breath, and plunged into the deep forest that lay ahead her.  
  
Time had seemed to fly right by. Kaoru had already been walking for about an hour now. She could just imagine Kenshin walking down this path alone. Her face fell at the thought. She didn't know how Kenshin would react when he saw her. She almost...didn't want to know. She just had to brace herself. She continued to walk down the deserted dirt path. Awaited what ever was to become of her.

Battousai was sitting, propped up against the wall, with his katana placed securely on his shoulder. He had his eyes closed, and shut tight. It was as if he was in deep thought. You could tell that he wasn't sleeping because his face wasn't relaxed. He could sense something. Something coming near. He opened his eyes, slowly. As if he was afraid of what he might see. His eyes were then gazing upon a womanly figure.  
  
"What is it Tomoe?" Battousai questioned in a cold voice. He closed his eyes again, and sneered. He had hoped that the womanly figure...belonged to someone else.  
  
"Well that's a fine how do you do. What's wrong baby?" She questioned in a 'loving' manner. She placed her arms around his neck, and wasn't shy in the manner.  
  
"Get off of me Tomoe!" Battousai barked as he shoved her off and turned the opposite way of her. (sorry tomoe fans...but...she is not really the one in the fic so...yeah U) Tomoe huffed as she stood and stomped over to Battousai  
  
"What is wrong with you? You're the only one in this camp that I'm giving attention to, and you're not even enjoying my company! That's what I was sent here for!!" Tomoe snarled, whining and stomping her foot. Battousai turned and glared at her with molten gold eyes.  
"I really don't like hanging around brats such as yourself. Go find another guy to keep 'company' with. I already have somebody." Battousai was about to smirk, but his face softened at his last comment. A beautiful image of Kaoru started to appear in his mind. He was about to close his eyes, and cherish it until an annoyingly high pitched whine interrupted his relaxing daydream.  
  
"Well who ever that little snob is, I'm sure that she's probably just a low life! Not even close to even compare in my beauty." Tomoe muttered darkly. Battousai's eyes snapped open, and he thrust out his katana, and placed it threateningly close to Tomoe's neck.  
  
"If you say one more word about Kaoru...you won't be able to say any more words." Battousai hissed, venom laced in his words. Tomoe was a little bit surprised at first, but then her look of surprise turned into a scowl.  
  
"As if you could bring yourself to kill me!" She yipped.  
  
"Just...watch me." Battousai whispered in a deadly tone. His voice was a deadly tone, and promised pain. Tomoe gasped silently, and gulped. Battousai smirked at her growing fear. He slowly brought his katana down from her neck, and re sheathed it. Tomoe didn't hesitate to take advantage of the moment, and rushed out of the room. Battousai growled. He was sick and tired of having to deal with Tomoe's irritating whines and complaints. He lifted his head skyward, and mumbled a few words...  
  
"Kaoru...if only you were here..." He then lowered his head back down, and sighed. He then drifted back over to his corner of the room, and sat down. He propped his katana onto his shoulder, and shut his eyes, drifting off into an uneasy sleep...  
  
He kept on having dreams of things that may come...or...more like nightmares...  
  
_ "No...please...don't..." A woman with ebony hair and crystal sapphire eyes, was crying softly in the corner of a dark room. A man with cold eyes was beating him, and the woman was watching in horror.  
  
"Please Kaoru...you have to run! Get out of here." Battousai pleaded as the man continued to beat him. The man the turned his gaze over to the weeping Kaoru. He raised his sword and made a long pause.  
  
"PLEASE RUN!!! KAORU RUN!!!" Battousai screamed, trying his hardest to break out of the bonds that were tied securely around him. However, Kaoru did not move. The man then raised his sword and slashed it down onto her fragile body in an instant, not even letting a squeak of a scream escape her now lifeless and paled lips.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!" Battousai screamed. Kaoru's blood then seeped slowly to him, and Battousai kept his head cast downward.  
  
The one he loved...was dead...  
_  
"Kaoru!!" Battousai shouted as he immediately awoke from his haunting nightmare. He was breathing hard, and he was sweating. He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. He kept repeating the words 'Kaoru's still alive' in his frightened mind. He heard a thundering rumble, and a sudden flash of light, echo through his dark room, lighting it up with a haunting glow. Battousai glanced outside the window to see the rain pouring heavily onto the roof. Battousai just sighed as he listened to the relaxing sound of the rain. The lightning still continued to crack and flash, and the thunder wouldn't stop it's almost humorous roar. Battousai couldn't sleep. Not after what he dreamt about. He closed his eyes despite that fact, and let the sound of the rain, soothe his ruffled fur.  
  
'How much longer will it be until the war begins?  
  
How much longer will I have to suffer like this?  
  
How much longer will I have to wait...for you...?'  
  
Battousai's head swarmed with un answered questions. He wanted the questions to disappear from his mind...to leave him be...but...they just wouldn't...

That's all for now! Please review!! :D


	15. Unknown attack

Authors Notes: Hey everyone! I'm really sorry that I haven't been able to update! It's been really hectic with the homework because of the summer, and I was grounded for one day off the computer for reading really late, (A rurouni Kenshin manga book actually :D) And again another day for staying up too late (which it was a really lame cuz I lost track of time, and I was in bed drawing, and my sister was told for bajillion times more than me to go to bed soooo yeah) But I am now grounded free, and ready to start chapter 17!  
  
P.s.: I'm...well...how you say...too lazy to write all of your reviews down...sorry! But, I'm just gonna say, Thanks for all of your reviews!!!!  
  
Chapter 17: Unknown attack  
  
Kaoru walked along the dirt path in the thick forest. The deep shadows of night were beginning to dominate over the fiery sun, that began to lazily slip beneath the horizon. Kaoru glanced up at the darkening sky, and cursed mentally.  
  
'Darn it! I don't have anything to light my way...darn it!'  
  
Kaoru began to pick up the pace, despite the fact that she was exhausted. She hoped she would be able to find the base camp before darkness consumed all light. But she was too late. The sun had slowly dipped under the now dark horizon, and the gleaming moon, was denied its pleading request to shine as the shadowed clouds, made the moon's once proud beam of light, dissapear without a trace. Kaoru stopped dead in her tracks. Everything was stark black. She could feel cold sweat dripping down the back of her neck. She slowly began to creep along the pitch black path. Kaoru's head whipped in every direction. Illusions flashing past her fearful eyes. Sounds whispered through her sensitive ears. Kaoru was beginning to loose control until a low growl was heard...  
  
Battousai was leaning against the shoji door, outside of the dojo, watching his comrades train. He was holding his katana in hand as if something was going to attack him out of no where. Just then, his boss, Katsura, walked up to him.  
  
"What seems to be the problem?" He asked in a curious tone.  
"I just feel a strange presence in the woods. It's not a human presence but more of a...feline presence...but what am I to judge?" He asked with a smirk.  
"Don't just doubt your senses so quickly. You're right about the feline presence." Katsura said with a smile. Battousai turned to him with a confused look.  
"We wanted to have a special defense line out in the deep forest where our enemies would be unprepared of what would come." Katsura answered, slightly altering Battousai's questioning look.  
"It's a Jaguar. We named him Scythe. He is fully trained, and attacks any unknown suspect or creature that seems threatening to us." Katsura explained.  
"Oh. Yes I remember now. I trained Scythe. I don't know why I forgot..." Battousai replied, sounding un amused. He closed his eyes, and continued to research the new presence.  
"Well yes...you're the only one he obeys remember?" Katsura asked sarcastically.  
"Give me a break. My mind has been really spaced lately..." He said with a grunt. Katsura smile cockily, and said,  
"Thinking about that girl of yours?" Battousai got a bit agitated, and 'hmph' ed at his remark. Katsura smiled, and then left his side to attend to other business. Battousai then closed his eyes, and continued to research the presence.  
  
Kaoru didn't dare turn around. Kaoru's heart raced as she heard soft pats of rough paws emanate off the cold ground. Kaoru's breath became ragged and un even as the monster approached. Kaoru slowly tilted her head to her left, and the last thing she saw, were shimmering lime green eyes, before a sharp pain was suddenly pierced through her neck, and her world went black.  
  
Battousai kept his focus on the ki sense of Scythe, and noticed it suddenly went haywire. He was about to shrug it off when he suddenly heard a shout from one of his comrades.  
  
"HURRY!! COME QUICK!! SCYTHE HAS SOMETHING!!! HURRY!!" He shouted. Battousai sprung out of his position, and zoomed off to where he heard the shouting. When he got there, a crowd had formed around the 'surprise' that Scythe held. Battousai worked his way through the mob of men, and couldn't seem to break through to the middle. But he continued to shove his way through. Once he neared the front, he heard remarks and comments like, 'she's a beaut!' and 'I gotta remember to thank Kenshin about training Scythe!' Battousai became even more interested and skillfully began to weave through the crowd. He finally pushed his way to the front, and once he obtained his balance, his eyes focused on the sight that lay before him. There, laying right in front of him was an unconscious...  
  
"..K...Kaoru..." Battousai whispered into the night air. The crowd hushed as He continued to gaze at the angel placed in front of him.  
  
'Could this be real?...Is...is it really her?...K- kaoru?...'  
  
That's all for now! Please review!! (sorry about taking so long! School project ( ) 


	16. Lost and Found

Authors note: I just wanted to let you all know that today is my 13th Birthday! Yyyup! June 4th! Well...two days ago that is...Anyway, I'm sorry about all the grammar mistakes in the last chapter. It was most likely because I was trying to get it done before my 17 year old, inpatient sis could take over. Nothing's wrong so I just wanted to let all of you who were concerned that I'm A ok! ...Well...this is physically speaking...not too sure about the mental thing...I'll get back to you all on that U OK!! I am ready to start the 18th chapter!! Thanks for all of your reviews as well! P.s.: I wanted to apologize about making the last chapter so short too. I'll try to make this one longer U)  
OH!! one more thing. For those who are wondering what my school project was, (I'm from main so I go to AMS which is in Maine (Auburn middle school) ...not really sure why I pointed that out of who cares! :D) Anyway, it was a picture book. I had to write and illustrate my own picture book. And now I thank the gods for letting me have artistic, and literature skills...along with many other skills U Well without further ado, let the chapter begin!

Chapter 18: Lost and found  
  
Battousai stared at the unconscious angel in front of him with disbelief. Didn't he train Scythe to kill unknown enemies? Now that he remembered the training with his feline friend, he didn't teach him anything about dragging back a precious belonging. How did Scythe know? Was it instinct? Battousai wasn't about to answer that question now. He needed to get Kaoru away from all the...'tempted' men. He walked over to her, still in denial, and picked up her fragile form. He swiftly escaped the crowd, much to his surprise, and sped to his room. He reached the porch steps and leaped up them. He slid the shoji door open and walked in the dark room, shutting the door behind him. He set Kaoru down onto his futon and hesitated before standing up. While rummaging through his things to find a lantern, thoughts her swarming around in his head like angry wasps.  
  
'What is Kaoru doing here?! How did she know where to find me?! What will happen to her with all these disgusting lust men around her? What will I do to keep her here without anything changing? How will I pull that off?!...But...most of all...why did she come?...'  
Battousai stopped what he was doing and turned his head slightly to sneak a glance at Kaoru. She was still out cold, but looked peaceful none-the-less. He could feel a smile start to creep its way onto his face, and shook it off. He finally was able to find a lantern and a match after some time of hunting. He lit the match by skillfully striking it against his sandal. He places the match into the lantern, and waited until it caught the flame. He blew out the match, and carried the lantern over to wear the unconscious Kaoru lay. Once he was relaxed by her side, he unconsciously moved a strand of her raven hair out of her face. He smiled warmly at her. He still couldn't believe that she had actually journeyed out in a quest to find him. At least he thought that was the reason. He hoped it was the reason. He stood up tenderly and walked over to his shut closet. He opened it, retrieving a first aid kit. He closed the closet again and tiptoed gently back over to Kaoru. He carefully moved her hair away from her wounded neck, and started to tend to it. Once he placed the alcohol on it, a groan was heard from Kaoru. Battousai grimaced when he thought of the painful sting she must feel. Even though she was unconscious, he spoke soothingly to her.  
  
"Shhh...it's ok...I'll take care of you...just rest..." He whispered gently to her. It seemed to have worked because once he started dabbing the alcohol onto her wound again, she didn't say a word. He smiled contently as he finished wrapping the bandages around her neck. He heard a faint groan of contentment escape from Kaoru again. He blushed a bit as the sound she made fully entered his ears. The sound was really something new to him...but he liked it.  
  
'No time for this now you pervert!! She's UNCONSCIOUS for goodness sake!' He told himself. He contented himself with just looking at her figure. But soon, his fantasies were interrupted by an obnoxious knocking on his shoji door. He cleared his throat, and said in a stern voice,  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Hey uh...Kenshin, buddy 'ol pal. Coulda...I uh...come in?" One of his comrades named Kuchiro asked shakily. (A/N: I made that guys name up just so ya know :3)  
"For what reason?" Battousai asked with a shuddering icy voice.  
  
"W-well...I just wanna see the girl...see if she's ok I mean..." He replied. Battousai hesitated at his shaky remark, but reluctantly let him in. Kuchiro sat down next to him, and gazed intently at Kaoru. Battousai noticed his spacey look, and kept watching him suspiciously. Kuchiro began to look lustfully at Kaoru, and started to inch closer and closer to Kaoru and Battousai noticed this. Without hesitation, a unsheathed his Katana and swiftly placed it under Kuchiro's nose.  
  
"If you ever try to touch her again...ally or not, you will taste death from this blade." Battousai threatened. Kuchiro then didn't waste any time, and high tailed it out of there. Battousai sighed and re sheathed his Katana.  
  
'I gotta keep her somewhere safe...but...where?'  
  
That's all for now! Please review!! :D


	17. Deal with the Devil

Authors Notes: Hiya! This time I'm going to make the chapter nice and long! - Not much to write here...'cept the fact I still have another freakin week of school left -- anyway, on with the show! (in this case, chapter) Oh and Kanzen Ne Tsuki! I'm glad that my "illness" has disappeared! All thanks to your notifying it! Thank you!! :)  
  
Chapter 19: Deal with the devil  
  
Battousai stared helplessly at the unconscious Kaoru as he tried to think of a place for her to stay. He kept the light low since the incident with Kuchiro. He didn't want anyone else bothering him and his Kaoru. He decided to take a risk, and ask Katsura for someplace to keep her where no other men could...'get' her. He picked her up carefully, and walked over to the door. He was just about to open it when the door opened suddenly, revealing Katsura himself, right there.  
  
'Well that saves me some trouble of searching for him' Battousai thought. He did run over the fact that he would be walking around with an incredibly gorgeous lady, unconscious in his arms. He thanked the gods for his luck.  
  
"Oh. Himura. I would have expected you to be at dinner now. I came in here to see if you actually might be here. Anyway, I came to ask you if you could do-" He didn't finish his sentence. He finally noticed the unconscious girl in Battousai's arms. "Well...Himura I never knew that you could cause such an after effect! You're so young too!" Katsura said with a look of surprise on his face.  
  
"KATSURA YOU PERVERT!!! I did NOTHING of that sort!!" Battousai yelled almost dropping Kaoru in the process.  
  
"I'm only kidding. Anyway, I heard from some of the men that Scythe brought you this young lady. Is she an acquaintance of yours?" Katsura asked with interest. Battousai lowered his head to look at her, and let a rare smile form on his lips.  
"Yeah...we...are really close...and I can't believe...that she came all this way...just for me..." Battousai said. His voice was soft and loving. He then shifted her fragile frame in his arms, and cradled her with one arm while moving some raven lochs out of her gentle face, and tenderly began to stroke her cheek. Katsura felt a warm aura emanating from Battousai. It was a peaceful aura. A comfortable aura. He smiled as he watched them. Battousai then stopped his caressing, and focused on the task at hand.  
  
"Katsura. I need a place for her to stay. She can't stay in my room because I'm worried about all the men getting to her. Where can I keep her?" Battousai asked as he looked hopefully into Katsura's eyes. Katsura looked into his younger comrades eyes as well, and almost gave out a sigh, but he held it in.  
  
"I'm sorry Himura but...she's only going to be an obstacle for the men here. She is just going to have to leave." Katsura answered in an apologetic tone. Battousai's face fell.  
  
"What?! Obstacle?! There are an uncountable amount of whores in this place!! And you say that SHE is an obstacle?!" He yelled at Katsura. He couldn't let Katsura just send her away like that. What he didn't know was that he had been alone ever since he joined the Ishin shi shi. He didn't want to be alone again. Katsura just shook his head.  
  
"Himura...I know that this isn't what you were planning, but she's an innocent girl. She could easily be tainted by one of our men. I'm sorry but...she'll have to leave. And if she ever comes here again...I'll be forced to kill her. I'm sorry...but it's the way it has to be. You may never see her again but that isn't a problem I want to deal with." He replied, then turned away and slowly began to walk away until he heard the faint shuffle of clothing. He turned around to see Battousai's head bowed, and his body shuddering. 'Is he...crying?' Katsura asked himself. Suddenly, Battousai's head whipped up to face Katsura. His eyes were blazing with anger while un shameful tears streaked down his face.  
  
"You don't know what it's like to be alone! Cooped up in this base, day in and day out!! With not one person who cares for you or can love you! I've been sitting in that room for a year now, and during that time that you've kept me here, my heart has grown cold and black! I would fall asleep every night, wishing that someone could come embrace me to keep me warm! To just whisper sweet nothings to me while I drift off! To protect me from the shadows of my nightmares that have haunted me! You have a wife!! Someone you can love and cherish forever! She's the only person in my life who can warm my soul and can keep me warm! And you say that if she does that, if she tries to chase my nightmares away, or if she tries to comfort me, or if she tries to wipe away my tears, you'll kill her?! So what you're saying is, you're going to murder my happiness! My love! My comfort!? Is that it?!?!" He screamed, eyes blazing with hurt and sorrow. Katsura then cast his head downward, and mumbled the words that Battousai was dreading.  
  
"I will if she isn't removed by yourself." He then walked away without another word. Battousai just stood there, bewildered. HE then dropped to his knees, and lowered his head and cupped Kaoru's frame close. He couldn't let her go. No matter how hard he tried. He couldn't let her slip away. He then lifted his head, and stood again.  
  
'If he won't let you stay, I'll make your presence unknown!' He said to himself. He then scurried off across the yard. He decided that he could use the bath house as a home for the precious bundle in his arms. He opened the bath house door, and sneaked in. A while back when he first came here, he discovered something that no one has come across yet. There was a hidden trap door on the floor of the bath house. There was a small room with a bed and a small window. It had enough space to fit about eight people, but no more. He decided to use his unknown hiding place as her hide out. He opened the trap door by tapping on it three times. It tilted open and a small staircase was revealed. He walked down the stairs and entered the room. He walked over to the bed and tenderly placed her onto it. He laid her out on it so that she would be comfortable. He smiled down at her sleeping form, and brushed another raven loch out of her face. He then noticed that there was a strange warmth that was emitting off of her. He gently placed his hand on her forehead to find that she was burning up. He gasped silently, and hurried up the steps to retrieve a wet wash cloth. Once he closed the trap door and hurried out of the bath house, he just fallen into an oblivious trap.  
  
He rushed into the kitchen, trying to keep unseen, and quickly grabbed a wash cloth. He then hurried outside to the well, and dipped it in the cold water. He ringed it out, and grabbed an empty bucket and filled it with the water. He placed the cloth into the bucket, and headed toward the bath house once more. He opened the door and walked in with a small smile as he thought about spending time with his Kaoru. He closed the door with his foot to save time, and walked over to his secret hide out. Or...at least 'was' secret. When he reached the trap door, it was wide open. His eyes widened in fear as he threw the bucket of water, and rushed down the steps into the room. There he found Kaoru, being held upright, with a dagger placed at her throat. The one who was holding the dagger, along with the sickening Kaoru...was Tomoe.  
  
"Tomoe what the hell are you doing!!??! Get away from her!!" He yelled as he sped towards the couple.  
  
"Don't come ANY closer babe! If you want her to live, stay where you are! If you move one more inch, I'll slit her throat and then rip off her pretty little head!" Tomoe screeched as she laughed like a psycho path. Battousai snarled at her.  
  
"You...Bitch!" He hissed at her. His fists her clenched so tight that blood started to seep out. His eyes were glazed over with burning hatred and anger at the woman who stood before him. He then shut his eyes with much difficulty, and shadowed his eyes. He muttered a question that he wished he never did.  
  
"What do you want..." He knew she wanted something out of threatening Kaoru. And that if he refused...she would either kill her...or she would tell Katsura. Either one ended up the same. He would lose her. He would rather get married to Tomoe then lose her. And if that's what the reason was, he had to admit. It was easier said than done. But...if she did want something from him, he wouldn't give up so easily.  
  
"What do I want?...Hmmmm...well that's simple! I want you." Tomoe said in a cocky tone. She was mocking him, and he knew it. She was being too cocky. He took that advantage, and drew his katana; and using his got like speed, he rushed over to Tomoe, and grabbed Kaoru away from her, and thrust the blade up to her throat. He stopped it right when it hit her flesh. Tomoe was surprised at first, but then smirked.  
  
"Like you could kill me...you don't have the guts! Besides if you do kill me, you'll just me punished by killing a woman. But if you don't kill me, I'll go tell Katsura that you're hiding your little whore in this place, and he'll kill her. Either way she's gonna die. Or...you could just give up and let me take you, and I'll keep quiet. What's your choice?" Tomoe asked, practically spitting on Kaoru. Her eyes were clear to read. As easy as a book. They said 'you can't kill me. You know you can't. So just give up.' Battousai smirked and raised his sword.  
  
"The hell I can't!" He slashed the blade down and was about to make contact with a shuddering Tomoe when a faint cry was heard.  
  
"No...please...don't kill her...please..." It was Kaoru. Her eyes were brimmed with tears as he stopped dead in his action. His eyes grew wide he dropped his blade. "Don't kill her...she just has...a corrupt mind...don't punish her...for something she was raised to do...she doesn't know...anything else...so please...don't kill her..." Kaoru gasped out before she fainted in his arms again. He lowered his head so his orange red bangs covered his eyes again. He then held Kaoru close and muttered to Tomoe through Kaoru's shoulder,  
  
"Go...and if you speak a word...even her gentle pleas will not stop me..." Tomoe nodded, and rushed out of his presence again. He sighed in relief, and placed her on the bed again. He walked up the stairs to retrieve the now empty bucket that was thrown to the side, along with the cloth. He then headed towards the well to fill the bucket with water again. He then glanced up to the sky and sighed. He then though peacefully to himself while walking back to the bath house  
  
'I was so close...so close to making a deal with that devil...and Kaoru saved me again...now I know why I love her so much...she is my guardian angel...my little angel...'

That's all for now! Please review! :D  
  
(That was LONG!! :DDD) 


	18. Everything Black

Authors Notes: I'm SOOOOO sorry everyone!! I haven't updated because I've had a brain cramp of what to write! please forgive me!! Gomen nasai!! Anyway, here is chapter 20 so please enjoy! OH!! And for the people who hate Tomoe's guts, I just want to remind you all that this is only a story....in the real movie she is...well...better than this...well...ok screw all this! Kaoru is da bomb!!  
  
P.s.: For people who hate Tomoe in my story, say 'K&K ALL THE WAY' if you review! please and thank you! Oh...and...I might make some limey parts in this story so, bare with me if it's crapy ok? U  
  
Chapter 20-Everything black  
  
Battousai had made his way back to his secret room, and watched over Kaoru while she slept, changing the water every now and then. Her fever had gone down and she was sleeping soundly. Every now and then, he would wonder about Tomoe. If she told anybody about Kaoru's where-abouts and things like that. He sneered as he thought about her threatening Kaoru the way she did. His fist clenched again the same way it did a while ago. He heard a faint groan from Kaoru and his thoughts were shooed away. He then began to heat up a bit. He coughed and blushed as he began to tug at the collar on his gi. Was it hot in here, or just him? He shook his head, and tried to calm down the heat arousal. He smiled again when he glanced at the sleeping Kaoru. He picked up the damp warm cloth from her forehead, and dipped it in the cool water. He wrung it out, and placed it back on her forehead. He smiled and brushed a couple of loose raven lochs from her face. He then felt a gentle grip on his hand. His eyes widened a little bit when he saw how Kaoru was gripping his hand. Her eyes were still closed so she was still sleeping. But somehow managed to draw his hand to her. She hugged it close to her body like a stuffed animal, and sighed in contentment.  
  
He began to blush when his hand was brushed against her now more developed breast. Sure he had buried his head there once but...there was a difference! He gulped down a hard lump that had formed in his throat. He began to sweat as he felt the grip on his hand tighten. He knew he was blushing like mad now but he couldn't help it. She was torturing him. He wished that she would just let go and let the torture end but his little plea only reached deaf ears. After a little while, Kaoru turned over in her sleep, and that caused him to come flying over on top of her. Kaoru groaned at the sudden weight, and pushed him off, causing him to go flying back in the opposite direction. When he regained his balance, he blinked and muttered an 'oro'.  
  
"I had no idea she was strong enough to do that...I don't know..." He muttered to himself, then sighed in exasperation. He then walked over to Kaoru who had once again, turned back over to her original position. Battousai felt her forehead, and noticed that her fever was now completely gone. He smile to himself as he thought about what might happen when she awoke. Truthfully, he had no idea. But he knew that things were really going to change now that she was here.  
  
It had been two weeks since Kaoru had arrived, and she had awoken only four days ago. But already, all the men enjoyed having her around more than ever. It was now known, that Tomoe had not listened to Battousai's orders, and told Katsura of Battousai hiding her. How ever, Katsura had already given much thought about Kaoru's presence, and decided that if Battousai didn't send her on her way yet, she could stay as long as she was watched over by him. He didn't want other men getting to the woman his best fighter was head over heals with. So who else better to assign to watch her than her lover himself. Tomoe was forbidden to return to the Ishin shi shi because of her behavior towards Kaoru. Battousai couldn't be an happier to get rid of her for good.  
  
It was now late summer, and the war still had not begun. Kaoru was beginning to grow attached to the men there since all of them seemed to be friendly around her. What she didn't know was, they were all too chicken to deal with their secret weapon if he found out about them 'toying' with his woman. But they were content just to have her around. Once they got past the fact that she had drop dead gorgeous looks, they really grew attached to her personality. Soon, everyone in the base camp knew her, and loved her like younger sister.  
  
Kaoru never thought that she would be so welcomed and loved at a place like that. They were going to war soon, and she knew a certain amount of them would die. She was lying on her futon she received from Katsura, and she shared a room with Battousai so room could be spared. Kaoru couldn't be more happy to share a room with him. A couple times he would have to wake up early in the morning to train Scythe, which she found out was the Leopard that assaulted her. She was invited by him to come and watch him train Scythe, and the first couple times she was skittish on the idea, but soon, she was also drawn to Scythe. Kaoru smiled as she thought about these things, lying in her futon. Her back was facing Battousai, but she didn't want to disturb him in his sleep. So she silently turned over to face him, and to her surprise, she found him wide awake. She was happy, but then again worried. She was happy to find him awake because now she could talk to him. But also worried because he wasn't sleeping.  
  
"Kenshin...?" Kaoru called his name softly. At first he didn't respond. So she said his name again. "Kenshin?" That time, he reacted by slightly jumping out of his own thoughts, and turned to face her.  
  
"Y-yeah?" He asked uneasily. He almost forgot his name was Kenshin. It had been so long since anybody called him by his first name. Kaoru's eyebrows knitted together in concern.  
  
"Kenshin, what's the matter? You're not sleeping, an your reaction to your name was strange. Is there something you have on your mind?" Kaoru asked softly, almost in a whisper.  
  
"Well...I was thinking about the past days. When I was still training with my master, and when my mother and father were with me, and things like that...forget about it. I don't want to worry you with my own worries." He said in a gentle tone. Kaoru didn't just buy that right off. She wanted to know just what was bothering him so much.  
  
"Kenshin...what's the matter?...Is there something on your mind?...I don't believe that's the only thing that you're thinking about..." Kaoru said, a bit more stern this time. He made a silent gasp, and then sighed with a sad smile played on his lips.  
  
"Truthfully...I'm scared. I mean, I was so happy when I found you here, but...I didn't think twice about what could happen to you once the war started...and...I've changed Kao...I really have..." He said, almost regretting his last comment. Kaoru looked at him, confusion glazed in her eyes.  
  
"How have you changed? I don't see any changes...besides the fact that you're older." Kaoru said. He chuckled almost in a forced way.  
  
"Ever since I came here, everything has been so...complicated, and hard. I had to do hard labor and when I say hard, I mean, once they put you to work, your AT work! I couldn't rest, I couldn't eat, heck I could barely get a bath in every three days! I felt sticky, hungry, and damn exhausted to the bone. Women would bother me, and practically never leave me alone. Most of the time, I had to draw my sword to get them away. I could barely ever fall asleep again at night, and when I would, I would either have a dreamless sleep,...or...nightmares...and those nightmares would just scream, 'Heed my warning...sleep, and you will suffer our curse.' And I have. So many times I would wake up, sweating and gasping for air. It was almost as if they were murdering me. It was horrible. And...and now that you're here, they've all disappeared. But once the war starts, you'll have to leave, and...and I know it's selfish, but...but I...I don't want to have those nightmares anymore...I...I just....I just want you to stay with me...without you...everything is black...I...I-" He was able to finish his sentence because he started to break down into sobs. Kaoru couldn't believe what she was seeing and hearing. She was speechless. Such suffering he had to go through. It was too much for her to bare. She was then pulled out of her train of thoughts when a sob was heard from Kenshin. Kaoru then scooted over to him, and lifted his chin from his chest, to look at her. She then paused, looking deep into his eyes, then motioned him to come over to her. He crawled over to her, and wound his hands around her waste, and wept into her upper stomach right below her breast. Kaoru then gently hugged his head close, and began to tenderly stroke his hair that was left a stray from his hair tie that was tied tightly on his head. His face was buried as she stroked his bangs and let him weep silently.  
  
"Shhh...it's ok...I'm right here." Kaoru kept repeating those words while stroking his head tenderly. His weeping turned to sniffling, and he finally stopped. He looked up at her with sad eyes.  
  
"K-Kaoru...I...I've changed too much to still be human...everything about me is different. I mean...look at me...what do you see?..." He asked as he stared into her eyes. Kaoru smiled and look both her hands, and cupped his face.  
  
"You are human. It's silly of you to think otherwise. Look. I see...two eyes, gorgeous I might add. I see a nose, a mouth, and hair that I'm dying to run my hands through." Kaoru said with a smile, emphasizing the word 'dying' and rolling her head to increase the effect. Kaoru giggled when her actions caused a chuckled to arouse from him. He then looked at her, and saw nothing but the truth in her eyes. He smiled, and nestled into her again, winding his arms around her waste. While listening to her heart beat, he began to doze off, hearing Kaoru say, "See? You're human weather you like it or not..." He smile at that, and finally drifted off while everything went black.  
  
(That's all for now :D please review!) 


	19. It's beginning

Authors notes: Ok this is going to be chapter 21 so hold onto your britches!! Anyway, I'm trying to think along the lines of what to do here, so if it sounds a little sloppy, please resist your flames U anyway, I'm hoping that you all enjoy this chapter!! Thanks for all your reviews!  
  
Chapter 21: It's beginning  
  
It had been weeks since Kaoru left for the Ishin shi shi base, and the people at the Aoiya were beginning to get worried. They were starting to get bad thoughts that Kaoru might have gotten hurt until they received a letter from her. They had no idea that they could get letters from there, since the base was suppose to be a secret. But one day, when Misao was out in the woods gathering some firewood, a Jaguar approached her. She was scared out of her wits until she saw it had a letter in his mouth. She blinked when it came up to her and placed it in her hand. It said 'from Kaoru' on the front, and Misao's eyes lit up. She looked up from the letter to see the Jaguar bounding with graceful stealth, into the darker parts of the woods, and disappeared. She ran back to the Aoiya, and presented the letter to everyone. The letter read,  
  
Dear...uh...everyone :)  
  
I'm happy to say that I've made it to the Ishin shi shi base safely...with the help of Scythe. (The jaguar who got you this letter) Anyway, Kenshin is doing quite well after a couple of emotional miss haps. All the men here are very friendly to me, along with the women. (with an exception of one...) The war hasn't begun yet, and it's starting to worry me. I hope you all are doing ok, and I hope Yahiko, (yes Yahiko...I'm looking at you...) isn't causing too much trouble :). Please take care, and hopefully, I'll reply again sooner or later.  
  
With much love,  
  
Kaoru  
  
Yahiko was a bit freaked out at her saying she was looking at him, and everyone just laughed. They were happy to hear she was doing ok. They had a feeling it was going to be a little while until Kaoru came back. And when she did, Kenshin was either going to be with her, or not. But they were confident. They would wait and see what was to become of their friends. They hoped everything would stay safe.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
It was now in the beginning of winter. Kaoru had been with the Ishin shi shi for four months, and se still helped as much as she could. It was almost scary. The tension that was building in the men about the war was frightening her. It was unknown when the enemy would attack and the war would begin, so all the men her tense and stern. Kaoru was cautious around Kenshin now. He was also tense with the upcoming war. Kaoru almost believed they were growing further and further apart. Until the next day.  
  
Battousai had just awakened from a relaxed slumber, and rubbed his eyes from the fatigue that was clinging to him. He yawned deeply, and scratched his head, causing his already bed hair to become more ruffled. He blinked sleepily a couple times and glanced over to his right to find a snoozing Kaoru. He was still half asleep, and somewhat un aware of his actions. He smiled clumsily and then scooted over to her, still sitting up. He then, all of the sudden, plopped down right next to her and encircled his arms around her waste while snuggling into her back. Also nuzzling it with his cheek, sighing contently.  
  
Kaoru awoke immediately once she felt an arm snake around her. She almost shrieked when the sudden action occurred. She then spotted a mound of fluffy orange red hair, connected to a contently sleeping Kenshin. She put a pretend irritated face in, and turned in his arms. Kenshin then opened his eyes, and blinked twice sleepily again, and yawned as if he had just woken up. He noticed he was still clinging onto her, and then lifted his head slowly to see an 'irritated' Kaoru, looking down at him. He laughed nervously as he slowly untangled his arms from around her waste, and began to inch away from her. Kaoru then smiled as she then hugged him around the neck.  
  
"Good morning my little pervert!" She said in a sweet voice. Kenshin's only response was a nervous laugh again. She just giggled at his reaction, and then stood up. She stretched until a couple cracks where heard, and then yawned deeply.  
  
Later that day, Kenshin was socializing with a couple of his comrades. Kaoru was left sitting in the corner. No one was talking to her that day. It seemed they were all too busy with their own things. Kaoru almost felt like a shadow. It was a cold day since winter had just begun, and Kaoru hadn't thought about bringing something warm with her. She felt stupid on that part. So that day she felt alone, and dumb. She sighed heavily as she got up to go sit outside on the porch. Even though it was cold out, snow hadn't begun to fall. She sighed lightly, and saw a light puff of a cloud, seep out of her mouth when she exhaled. She shook her head and laughed. She started to shiver until she felt a warm aura surround her. She blinked her eyes open, and looked up to see Kenshin hovering over her. He looked at her and smiled.  
  
"You shouldn't be outside without something warm on. Even though it's not snowing out, you should still be prepared." With that, he sat down beside her. Kaoru kept staring at him and then smiled, turning her head down to look at the frost covered ground.  
  
"You shouldn't worry about me. I'll be ok. I mean it's not like the first time I've been outside when it was co-" Kaoru couldn't finish her sentence because she felt his hand on her shoulder. She looked over to see Kenshin's head, tilted towards the sky. She then looked up, and gasped quietly. Snow had started to fall lightly from the white sky. Kenshin stood up still looking at the sky. He then smiled and turned his head to face Kaoru. He held out a hand to her.  
  
"C'mon. I want to show you something..." He said gently. She looked at him quizzically, and then smiled slyly, grabbing his hand tenderly. He yanked her up from her sitting position gently, and then started to head towards the forest.  
  
"Hey! Where are we going?!" Kaoru asked as she was dragged behind him. He suddenly stopped. She looked at him, and then averted her gaze in the direction he was looking. She gasped again when she saw what was standing in front of them.  
  
"K-Kenshin...what are you thinking?....That thing could kill us..." Kaoru said in a whisper as she slowly crept behind him, and clung onto his blue gi like it was a life line. He chuckled softly.  
  
"It's alright...I spotted him earlier. He's not dangerous." He said as he slowly stepped forward. Kaoru continued to gaze fearfully at the creature. There, stood a white tiger. His eyes where a piercing light blue, and his white coat and black stripes, blended so well with his surroundings. Kaoru question as to why Kenshin had suddenly brought her out here with this thing. Kaoru then watched fearfully as Kenshin approached it with a relaxed aura.  
  
"Kenshin...?" Kaoru said in a questioning voice. She didn't feel right about what he was doing. But she had to trust him. She look in a deep breath, and started to walk forward just as Kenshin was. The tiger then broadened his head and moved one paw forward. Kaoru almost flinched at it's sudden movements.  
  
Kenshin was very close to reaching it. He slowly lifted his hand in front of the tigers nose. The tiger then sniffed it curiously before lowering it's head. It stept forward, and lifted his head so Kenshin's hand rested on the tigers soft forehead. Kenshin smiled, and motioned for Kaoru to come closer. He then turned back to the white tiger, and rubbed left and right between his ears, causing a low purring sound to erupt from the tigers throat.  
  
"It's alright...he won't hurt you." Kenshin said to Kaoru as she slowly came to him. Kenshin then backed off, and let Kaoru have a go. Kaoru looked at him, and he moved his head to signal her it was alright. She gulped, and walked towards the tiger carefully. She lifted a shaky hand, and slowly placed it in the tigers forehead, just as Kenshin had done. The tiger began to purr again, and Kaoru started to giggle. Kenshin smiled as he walked to her, and started to rub under the tigers ears. The tiger then stepped up, and turned around, sauntering away. Kaoru smiled as she watched it disappear into the snowy woods. She then turned to face Kenshin.  
  
"Kenshin...why did you take me here? That was really something I didn't have in mind." Kaoru said as she gazed into his eyes. Kenshin only laughed in response. Causing Kaoru to place two hands on her hips, and make a small pout with her lips.  
  
"I just wanted to show you that not all things around here are based on war and death." He said while smiling at her. Kaoru was still a little confused as to why he showed her a white tiger.  
  
"But....why a white tiger?...I mean...a rabbit could have been enough." Kaoru said, totally missing his point.  
  
"Because a white tiger is something so rare in places, and getting to touch one in the wild is something that not even professionals would think of doing. In this area, people think it's just a war base. That's all they see it as. But, I wanted to prove to you that other things that are pure and unique also live here too. It may have been out of the blue, but I still wanted you to understand what I mean. Do you?" He asked as he looked at her. Kaoru then smiled, and nodded her head.  
  
Just then, they drew closer to each other. Kaoru could feel his breath on her lips. They were just about to brush lips until a loud bang was heard. Kenshin's eyes snapped open as did Kaoru's. They both glanced at the base. Kenshin didn't hesitate. He grabbed Kaoru's hand, and ran towards the base. As he reached the base, all of his comrades where out on the porch, all gathered together with their swords in hand. Kenshin pushed through the crowd until he reached the middle. He spotted Kastura, and ran over to him, Kaoru still linked to him.  
  
"Katsura!! What's happening? What's going on?" Kenshin asked in a rushed sentence. Katsura then looked at the two with stern eyes.  
  
"It's beginning..." He said in a cold tone. Kenshin didn't quite understand what he meant.  
  
"What do you mean? What's beginning?" Kenshin asked, almost afraid of his boss's answer. Katsura just lowered his head, and said in a deadly tone,  
  
"...The war..."  
  
That's all for now! :D Please review! 


	20. To claim what is yours

Authors Notes: Ok people! Time to update my waterfall story! I updated my Goal by heart so it would only be fair to update this one too!  
  
Thank you all for the reviews!!  
  
Chapter 22: To claim what is yours  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened as he heard the reply from Katsura. The war was actually...beginning? Kenshin then looked at Kaoru who was looking at him with eyes filled with sadness. Everyone around them rushed into the base, grabbing their weapons and rushing out to the porch in a defensive stance.  
  
Kaoru also ran in following Kenshin, and grabbed her shinai. She walked out to the porch where everyone was all located in their defensive stance. Another bang was heard as everyone's faces grew stern and cold. Kaoru's head was flying in all directions, trying to seek out the enemy, yet finding no sign of them anywhere. Kenshin stood beside her with a relaxed form.  
  
"Just relax. They won't just come charging at us with loaded guns." Kenshin said in a low whisper. Kaoru just nodded, but the tension still wasn't subsiding. She had a horrible gut feeling...and she didn't think it was the war.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Somewhere in the forest just beyond the Ishin shi shi base, a group of soldiers were all gathered together with a plan boiling in their minds.  
  
"I heard that they have an assassin that is invincible!" One of the men shouted out.  
  
"Yeah but he's a young one. Either sixteen or fifteen. Not sure which. Even though they may say otherwise, they all have a heart. Do you follow?" Another said within the huddled group.  
  
"Yeah! We get you Jasaki. So do you know where his heart lies? Or what his name is?" The man who spoke earlier asked the man known as Jasaki.  
  
"His name is Battousai! He is the most powerful in their group. His heart lies within a girl staying there. She's around his age, and she is the closest to his heart." A booming voice spoke up out the group.  
  
"L-lord Kaguchi!" The group all nervously replied in unison.  
  
"It's not really our fashion to go and immediately make plans like this, but this enemy is powerful. I heard from some passing rumors that she has black hair, and sapphire eyes. What we want to do, is try to distract the boy by doing something to the young lady. That way, while he's distracted, we can defeat his comrades." Kaguchi said in a chilling voice. Another bang was heard in the distance as the birds flocked away in fear.  
  
"Lord Kaguchi. How do you know so much about her?" Asked a man in the back of the group.  
  
"To get an upper hand in war, you must know important things about your greatest opponent. The war has begun! We must prevail! Find the young miss and bring her back to our hideout! We'll see what the Battousai will do once his precious girl is in the hands of us! The Shinsengumi! Now go!!!!" Kaguchi shouted as his group all scattered off in the direction of their destination.  
  
What the group didn't know was that for years Kaguchi had been searching for Kaoru. Only a year before had he succeeded in finding her village. He knew of her beauty, and greedily wanted her for himself. (A.N: eew! oo;) When his fleet had destroyed her village and returned with no Kaoru in hand, he grew enraged and wouldn't forgive the soul who stole _his_ prize.  
  
He would finally get revenge on Battousai for steeling her from him. (A/N: Now we all know Kenshin got her first! Fare and square! :D)  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Kenshin stood in his stance as Kaoru stood beside him. His eyes began to warp to a glittering gold as the scent of battle was hovering in the winter's air. He scowled as he heard distant battle cries emit into the once peaceful silence.  
  
"And the battle begins." Battousai was now fully in control, and muttered the words darkly. Slowly, figures began to come into few in the forest. All his comrades, including Kaoru, knew they were the enemy, and were charging full speed into the first battle of a long war.  
  
The soldiers charged into their base without hesitation, and started fighting like rabid wolves would over a scrap of salty raw meat. Skillfully, yes. But rabidly as well. Kaoru was also fighting with the men, and surprisingly doing quite well. A couple of hits were exchanged, but she still didn't fall.  
  
Kenshin fought by her side, not risking to leave a precious angel in the middle of a blood bath. He hated the fact that this angel had have her wings to bare crimson stains to survive this horrible thing called war. The minutes slowly dribbled away as the war continued. Most of the Shinsengumi members had been slain, and only a few Ishin shi shi comrades were injured. He glanced over to the pile of unconscious idiots that Kaoru had beaten, and laughed.  
  
Kaoru had just finished with the last guy buy bashing him over the head harshly. She turned her head to where she heard laughter to find Kenshin, laughing at the unconscious pile of Shinsengumi members by her. She glared and marched up to him.  
  
"And what are you laughing at?!" Kaoru asked as she put her hands on her hips. Kenshin just put his hands up in defense.  
  
"I just can't believe that these guys could be so easily knocked out! That's all!" Kenshin said waving his hands back and forth. Kaoru's eyes then narrowed even more so.  
  
"Are you saying that because I'm a woman, I can't fight!? Is that is?! If that's the case, then you're wrong buster!" Kaoru said as she poked a finger on his chest as she told him off. Kenshin just chuckled.  
  
"What ever you say sweet." Kenshin then turned smiled when she looked at him with a numb expression. She then caught on that he was only sucking up. She 'hmph' ed, and turned her back to him, crossing her arms over her chest. Kenshin turned around with a smile plastered on him face. He then saw the sight of all the dead bodies of the enemy. His smile then slowly slipped into a frown. He always dreaded the day that he would have to kill.  
  
He then sank to one knee, and lifted his hands together, and began to pray. He prayed that their souls would rise to the heavens, and that Kami-sama would forgive him of the sins he would commit. He didn't dwell on their deaths too much. He looked at it as they were soldiers and they knew they were either going to die, or live during this war. He turned when he heard a slight ruffling of clothing to face Kaoru who had gone silent. When he glanced over his shoulder expecting to see Kaoru standing there in the falling snow, he saw nothing but the wilderness and violent scenes around.  
  
His eyes widened as he jumped up from his kneeling position. "Kaoru?!!!" Kenshin yelled her name and began to panic when he heard no response. "KAORU?!!?" Kenshin shouted this time, praying he would hear something.  
  
"...Kenshin...!" He heard her faint cry of his name. His eyes then widened more as he started to run towards the voice he had heard. Everything was too out of the ordinary. All his comrades seemed to have disappeared.  
  
"...Kenshin help...!" He heard her cry again. He ran to where the woods started. He then stopped dead in his tracks. One of his comrades slowly stumbled out of the bushes, bloody and bruised.  
  
"S-soujiko!" Kenshin stuttered out his name as he gazed over his friends state.  
  
"I...I couldn't save her...they...took her away...and beat me..." His voice was raspy as he continued to inform Kenshin on what had happened to him. Kenshin's eyes then glazed over with glittering gold.  
  
"Who took her?! WHO?!?" Battousai yelled the question at him as he clenched his fists with pure hatred and furry.  
  
"The...the shinsengumi...they said...they have come to take...what was stolen from them..." That was the last Battousai got out of Soujiko until he collapsed in from of him, unconscious.  
  
Battousai's eyes were shining with furious hate and anger. They took her when he wasn't watching. How dare they! They were planning this from the very beginning! Then his face then grew questioned. What did Soujiko mean by ' come to take what was stolen from them' ? He then shook his head to clear his mind of those thoughts. His eyes narrowed into little slits as he passed his unconscious friend, and trudged through the thick forest.  
  
'Kaoru just hang tight. They'll pay for capturing you...they..._will_ pay...**dearly**...' Battousai thought as his image disappeared into the dark woods.  
  
(That's all for now! Please review! :D) 


	21. A loss, a gain

Authors Notes: Ok everyone! My two stories Goal by heart, and Light by Angel wings are up, but for some strange reason, they don't show up under Kaoru and Kenshin...only Kenshin and Kaoru oO so uhhh...it's strange that's all! Anyway, thank you all for the reviews!  
  
Oh! My best friend Linette, a.k.a, Ditox, she posted a new story and she's hoping for better results on reviews! If you all could do me a huge favor, and read her story, and see what you think of it, Lin would REALLY appreciate it a lot! especially the popular story writers! Thank you so much! The name has rogues in it XD  
  
Warning!: Might be some limey parts!  
  
Chapter 23: A loss, a Gain  
  
Kaoru was tied tightly around her wrists in the front, and she was tied around the waist to the back of a small hut. She was glaring at the men al circled around a camp fire as they were snickering at her. Kaoru just continued to glare at them, constantly scowling at their looks. One of them stood up and walked over to her. Kaoru quickly notified that he was the leader of the grimy bunch.  
  
"Now, now. Don't be so distant, love." The man looked at her with a heated gaze, taking his hand and rubbing her chin. Kaoru jerked away quickly, scowling at him.  
  
"Don't touch me with your filthy hands! Only one person is allowed to call me that. And it's not you! You bastard!!" Kaoru hissed at them. The leader didn't look put out as Kaoru had hoped. He actually had a smug look on his face, a grin forming slyly on his stubbly face.  
  
"You're a feisty one. I like them when they're hot to handle." He then brought his hand back to her chin and started to rub in. "Sorry to say, love, but your words aren't going to send us packing. We just got here so relax, enjoy the fire." He then felt a pain jot through his hand and through his body when his head whipped in her direction from looking around before, now realizing that her teeth were chomped down on his hand, drawing blood. The man yelped and pulled his hand away.  
  
"I warned you not to touch me!!" Kaoru barked at him, venom lacing her words. The man glared at her before raising his hand into the air.  
  
"You...BITCH!" Whipping his arm down to her direction, his rough hand made contact with her delicate skin with an extremely large impact, causing her to repel to the direction of his hit. The smack he gave her hit her so suddenly that she was knocked out. The man, a/k/a Kuchiro, just glared at her, not caring about the swelling right red cheek that he had caused. Blood started to trickle down her chin from her pink lips, and Kuchiro just grunted.  
  
"Serves that brat right." He said, holding his now bleeding hand. One of the men from the camp fire stood up and made his way over to the knocked out Kaoru and then glanced at his boss with a smug smirk.  
  
"Now that she's no trouble to us and she won't scream or anything, let's have some fun with her. What do ya say Lord Kuchiro?" He looked at Kuchiro with a disgusting grin and lust filled eyes. The other men by the campfire were agreeing with him, shouting 'yeah' s here and there. Kuchiro looked at them with a smirk.  
  
"Nah. It's much more fun when they're awake to squirm." His remark made all the men laugh with a greedy and lust filled aura around then. They decided to wait until Kaoru was awake to have their 'fun'. They drank sake until they were too drunk to even stand, so they decided they would sleep where they fell, and couldn't get up.  
  
Unknown to then, Kaoru had been awake the whole time. She over heard what they said and decided that she would rather not get raped at the moment. '_for swordsmen who could capture me under Kenshin's nose, they're pretty reckless..._' Kaoru thought to herself, shaking her head inwardly. Men...they could be so careless and cruel. But yet again, Kaoru had to take that back. Kenshin had taught her otherwise. She had grown to admire him so much.  
  
Kaoru shook her head. As much as she enjoyed thinking about him, now was not the time. She sat up, cringing at the tightly wrapped ropes around he wrists. She carefully turned around so that the ropes around her waist wouldn't cause the wood it was tied to, would creak and awaken the drunken men. Kaoru learned in her swordsman training in the Kamiya Kashine Ryu style to be flexible. She bent her right wrist down and started fumbling with the knot. After many attempts to free herself, she finally loosened the knot to the point that she could slip her hands out of the tie.  
  
She smiled as she quietly untied the knot that was around her waist. She was also successful with that knot as well. She stood up from her kneeling position and slid the looped rope down her legs and stepped out of it. She began to feel a throb on her right cheek. She held it gently as she felt the swell of it in her palm. She brushed the pain away, and slowly crept down the rotting steps of the small shack to where the men where. She quietly snuck past them, praying that she wouldn't cause any of them to wake. Once she was finally past them, she sighed silently and was about to break into a run when a dark voice emanated from behind her.  
  
"Going somewhere love?"  
  
She slowly turned her head behind her to face Kuchiro. She turned her whole body around, shuddering under his presence. He then grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her back roughly against a near-by tree. The wind was knocked out of her, causing her to go limp for the moment. Kuchiro chuckled evilly, as his hands started to run all over her body. Kaoru's senses finally kicked in as he began to touch her. A callused hand then grasped one of her breast tightly as she shrieked in disgust. He continued to fondle them through her clothing. Only one thing rang through Kaoru's head. It was now or never...  
  
"KENSHIN!!!!!"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Rushing through the dark forest, trudging through the shallow snow, Battousai searched vigorously for the one who was taken from him. He had been searching all day for her, and only got small whiffs of her ki. He was too ruffled to concentrate on trying to sense her ki to do so. The temperature was dropping and his breath had become more visible in the moonlight.  
  
If he could have, he would have shouted out her name. But he didn't want to let her captors know of him. He wanted to surprise them and then pummel them into the ground, gut them alive, and chop them into little twitching chunks for what they did. He continued to zip through the shadowy woods, golden eyes whipping this way and that.  
  
He was just about to spring in a different direction when his keen ears picked up something that seemed to echo through the trees. His heartbeat started to race when he made out what he heard. It was clear as crystal now. It was a scream from someone. But...the voice seemed to familiar...  
  
_Kaoru!!_  
  
"KENSHIN!!!!!"  
  
Battousai didn't waste another second! He sprang on his feet, straight to the direction where the scream had come from. Her scream for help seemed to put his speed into overdrive as he rushed to her cry for help.  
  
He just hoped that he wasn't too late.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Kaoru didn't let Kuchiro have his way with her. She wasn't just going to give up without a fight. She began to kick and punch and squirm and scratch as much as she could. But only causing him to slow down a little. Kuchiro just smirked as he continued to torture her by slipping his hand into her training gi.  
  
"You shouldn't move around so much, love. It takes the fun out of it." Kuchiro's unpleasant voice snapped Kaoru out of her struggling thoughts. She looked at him and glared at him with pure hatred.  
  
"GET OFF ME YOU PIECE OF SH-" Before Kaoru could finish what she was saying, she felt a hand start to slide up into her hakama. Kaoru froze. This couldn't be it could it? Would she lose her virginity only months before she turned fifteen? It just can't be...she wouldn't believe it. Kuchiro smirked at her again.  
  
"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" His grimy hand slid it's way up to her thigh and stopped there. Kaoru was looking at him with pure horror in her eyes. He wouldn't...he wouldn't do this to her...would he? Kaoru's eyes started to well up as she though about what she could do, and couldn't. What she could do was give up, and unwillingly let this guy violate her. She could scream and squirm but it wouldn't make a difference. She could just deal with the fact that she was raped and move on. She could just let this guy have her and not complain. But what she couldn't do...was face Kenshin the way she ever did.  
  
She couldn't look at him and smile with the same innocent smile. She couldn't dream of him looming over her, her heart pounding about him being her first. She couldn't wake up to him with a clear conscience anymore. She couldn't say he could be blessed about him giving her something such as another life to bring into this world. Because...it would already have been tried. She would already have been used and thrown away. She would already be another non-virgin girl who was just someone never the same.  
  
She was almost too wrapped up in her own thoughts to notice that Kuchiro's hand continued it's way up her leg until it reached her inner thigh. Kaoru gasped and choked out a sob when he just let his hand sit there. His other hand was holding her shoulder down so hard that it seemed to paralyze her. Just when he was about to test her with his fingers, Kuchiro was suddenly knocked senseless by a sudden smash to the right side of his neck. Kuchiro flew to the left, smashing up against a tree, Kaoru left at the same spot she was in.  
  
Kuchiro lifted his head painfully to gaze into blazing golden pools. The eyes of the man wielding them were filled with hatred, anger, furry, disgust, and loathing. Kuchiro wondered why he wasn't killed when the man's blade connected with his neck. But when he looked, he noticed that the guys blade was flipped so the back of his sword was the part that smashed into him.  
  
"If you _ever_...lay a single finger on her again...I _will_ kill you next time. Scum bastards like you don't even deserve to die. That's why you are still breathing, and your disgusting black heart is still beating..." The young mans voice was burning with venom.  
  
Battousai's hatred filled gaze turned to that of Kaoru's horror filled eyes. Eyes changing from a blazing, molten gold, to a tender crystal amethyst, he lifted his hands and placed them gently on Kaoru's trembling shoulders. Her head seemed to snap up, gaze piercing into his. Kaoru's eyes seemed to question his. Like if he was real or not. Kenshin decided to reassure her.  
  
"Kaoru...? Are you alright...?" His voice was tender and loving as he cupped her face with his gentle hands. Her unshed tears finally started to pour down her face as she suddenly propelled herself to him. She folded her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. Kenshin's hand wound around her waist, and the other cupped her head, cradling her. He could feel her sobbing form, wetting his gi, her shoulders quaking every time a sob was choked out. Her voice was a bit muffled by his gi, but still audible.  
  
"Oh Kenshin...you don't know...how afraid I was..." She confessed her fear to him, choking in between words. Kenshin nodded his head in understanding.  
  
"I know baby...I know." Just then, he felt Kaoru's head start to move back and forth as if shaking her head no. Kenshin brought back her head so he could see her face, and saw that she was indeed, disagreeing.  
  
"No Kenshin...it's not that...I...I was so afraid...I would never be able...to face you again..." Kaoru sniffled as her droplet tears continued to stream down her face. Kenshin looked at her, eyebrows slanted upward, his facial expression looking like he had just lost everything. A surprised yet sad emotion. He pulled Kaoru back to his shoulder quickly but gently, now rocking back and forth, his face still bared the same look. Kaoru was still sobbing while he spoke.  
  
"Oh Kaoru...don't _ever_ say that...you hear me?..._Never_..." He tightened his grip around her as he placed a kiss on her head and buried his face into the crook of her neck, still rocking back and forth.  
  
Kuchiro finally was able to regain his composure after watching the, in his opinion, the sickening love affair between the most deadly warrior, and his 'love' as he puts it. He stood up and walked over to them, his feet making a stomping sound on the snowy surface of the earth. It was a miracle that none of the other men were awakened by all the commotion.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb the moment but as you can see, you so rudely interrupted my play. So if you would just step aside-" Kuchiro's pitiful attempt to get Kenshin to move was interrupted by none other than Kenshin himself.  
  
"I told you if you were to ever lay another finger on her again, I won't hesitate to kill you." Kenshin lifted his sword in front of him, readying himself for a fight. Kuchiro smirked as he reached for his blade that was strapped to his hakama belt. Kaoru never seemed to notice it. And now she regretted not knowing that he could have easily killed her if he wanted to do so. Kenshin's voice interrupted her thoughts, just as it did Kuchiro's talking.  
  
"Come...if you wish to taste a sample of my blade then come forth. Or are you afraid...? Let's see what you've got..."  
  
That's all for now! Sorry for the hold up! :D please review! 


	22. death match?

Authors Notes: Hey everyone! Thanks you for being so patient!! I'm so sorry that it's been taking so long to update !! It's just been really hard to keep track of what happened and what to do next!

Anyway, here is chapter 24/26!

Chapter 24/26- death match?

Kaoru watched from the sidelines as the one she held dearly was about to face off with the man who had almost succeeded in raping her. She had a small hunch at what the outcome would be, but she knew that anything could happen.

Kenshin crouched into his fighting position as the man before him squirmed and wriggled in a nervous sweat. Kuchiro wasn't ready for something like this. The look in that boys eyes were filled with hatred and blood lust. The way he had just snuck up on him and rammed the back of his sword into his throat was un human. The speed he had. The grace. Kuchiro just couldn't compete...

"What's the matter...cat got your tongue?" Kenshin used the same phrase Kuchiro had used on Kaoru to throw him off guard.

'_What? Tha-...that's what I said to...' _ Kuchiro's mind wasn't able to process just how this boy could have caught that comment. Without anymore thought, Kuchiro drew his sword shakily, trying to stiffen his trembling arms as he held the gleaming blade in place.

"So....have you finished wetting yourself?" Kenshin's icy question had made Kuchiro wonder if what he was asking was the truth or if it were just a sarcastic question. Kuchiro curiously looked downward to see a small wet patch on his hakama that bled down a ways. He looked up a bit embarrassedly while Kenshin laughed.

"So you _are _done wetting yourself...I didn't know you actually _did_. Excuse me for scaring you that much...after all...I'm only 15..I wouldn't know any better." Kenshin then became serious once again, his eyes glazing over with a molten gold glow that re-iced over Kuchiro's fear stricken body.

Kaoru watched in wonder as Kenshin then returned to his cold icy state and stood in the position of what he called 'battojutsu'. His callused palm was hovering over the hilt as his right foot stood bravely in front; his left hand gripping the sheath, ready to attack at any given moment.

Kuchiro couldn't take it anymore. He gripped his shaking blade tightly as he starting to rush forward, a battle cry ringing from his scratchy voice. Kenshin smirked as he watched Kuchiro run towards him in a nervous wreck. Right at the last moment, he flipped his blade as Kuchiro came into reach and then, he drew his blade, striking Kuchiro in his right side, knocking the wind from his lungs. Kuchiro went flying to the left from the large blow Kenshin carried out on him.

Kaoru's hands went to cover her mouth on reflex as she watched the larger man go flying at just the hit of Kenshin's blade. She had a feeling of dread deep within her as she saw the man go ricocheting from the blade. She didn't want death...not a death match. She turned to Kenshin to see him slowly approaching the man who was on the ground in a heap of pain. He was prowling like a tiger and was close to finally devouring his prey.

Kenshin's mind was lost somewhere in a deep river of rage. He couldn't even begin to comprehend how enraged he was at this man for even laying a finger on Kaoru. He finally reached where Kuchiro lay, shuddering from the fierce impact. Kenshin's eyes blared angrily into his, molten gold glittering with anger and hate. He then flipped the blade back to it's sharper side and raised it high above his head, eyes still in contact with Kuchiro's.

Kuchiro was too frightened to move from the spot in which he landed. He felt as if he were knocking on deaths door, or at least walking down it's side walk. He could smell his own fear; no reason to deny it. He didn't know what to do to defend himself. He didn't know just how deep in crap he would be if he messed with that girl. He didn't know how much it would help, but maybe pleading for his life would get him off the hook.

Kuchiro got up onto his knees and then bowed down in front of the approaching Kenshin.

"Please! I'm sorry! Please, don't kill me! I'll do anything! Just spare my life!!" Kuchiro's voice wavered and choked into a sob. Kenshin stopped, his eyes still a golden blaze. Kaoru was leaned up against an old oak tree, hands covering her mouth. Kenshin wouldn't kill a man on his hands and knees, begging for his life...would he? Kaoru's thoughts ran into a hectic mess.

"You...,a sniveling bastard, with a very copper tongue...nothing like silver...kneel here and beg for your life? You're a lowly _dog_! You wouldn't deserve to live even if you were to kiss the ground! Now...prepare to die." Kenshin's voice didn't hesitate or waver. He was serious as he was in the beginning.

He raised his sword high and perched it there before slowly bringing back. Kaoru watched in horror. He couldn't...he wouldn't. Kaoru couldn't watch it any longer. She needed to stop it. She picked up her feet and started to run towards them. Kenshin was ready to bring his sword down upon tender flesh. Kaoru then jumped right in front of Kuchiro in the last second. Kenshin brought his sword down and then saw that what he was about to kill...was the one he wanted to protect!

With all the strength he had within him, he stopped his sword mid strike, and froze in place. His sword slowly slipped from his grasp as it fell to the ground below him as he stared into the eyes of the one before him. She looked at him, fear still written in her eyes as she awaited what he was going to do to her. She closed her eyes, expecting to get a blow of angry yells and shouts of fury from him. But instead, she was brought up into a tight embrace; one that she was almost awe struck to believe happening.

Before she could even mutter a slight squeak of reply, he spoke.

"Kaoru...oh god, dear Kaoru..." When Kenshin muttered those words, his voice deep and his body shuddering, he hugged her closer; pressing her fragile form to his trembling one. He rubbed his ice cold cheek against her warm, silk soft one, savoring the feel of her porcelain skin against his.

"Don't ever...do that to me again..._ever." _Kenshin's words were suddenly wavered when crystalline tears slid down his face and fell onto the cotton of her training gi. Kaoru gasped silently to herself. _He was...__crying...for her? _She was just about to bring herself away from his embrace and look at his face, but he gripped her tighter as if afraid that he'd loose her if he were to lessen his grip on her.

"Kaoru...please...don't _ever _scare me...the way you did just now..." He then tenderly brought her face away to look at him, his face now stained with tears; his eyes glossed over with a hue of fear, sadness, worry, and ...longing. He lifted a shaking hand up to her face and cupped her cheek into his hand. He stroked her face with his thumb tenderly. Her lip began to quiver with the tremendous fear that he had for her. He opened his mouth to speak, but it was suddenly drowned out...with none other than a gun shot.

"_KENSHIN!!"_

Kenshin's eyes were wide, and dilated. His mouth hung open partially, and his back arched upward. Kaoru's eyes were just as wide; maybe even wider. She watched in utter horror as Kenshin was hunched forward slightly, eyes glossed over with a dull hue, looking off to the ground. His hand clutched his side that was currently gushing out a crimson liquid that's metallic aroma couldn't be mistaken for anything else other than blood.

Kuchiro was seated off to the side, still trembling in the fear that Kenshin had wrought on him. A rifle was carelessly placed in his chubby hand, his finger rested on the pushed down trigger. Smoke emitted from it's tip, identifying it's recent use. His target was apparently what he had hoped to aim for. And to his disbelief, he had hit it.

Kenshin's breath soon came out into raspy, rugged puffs of air. He slowly retracted from her, blood spilling from his side. Kaoru watched in horror, unable to move any part of her body as she shook from the sight before her. Blood started to seep through his gi, soaking it as a small trail of it bled down his chin from his lips.

Kenshin the fell to the ground onto his knees roughly. His breathing hoarse and the blood ran down his sides, drenching his hand. Kaoru couldn't move. Her body was frozen. Her only thoughts were of one thing.

I'm going...to lose him... 

That's all for now! I am so sorry for the delay! Eight grade is such a hassle. And a pain! Well, Please review!! :D


	23. Hold Tight

Authors Notes: Sorry guys! I didn't mean to keep you all waiting! ;; anyway, I'm going to update this as soon as I can because a couple of my family friends are coming over ;; Well, let's get this show on the road!

Chapter 23 – Hold Tight

Kaoru's breath was shallow as she watched Kenshin collapse onto one knee, clutching his stomach, his breath also ragged and uneven. His eyes were dilated, and they seemed to haze over with pain. The crimson liquid seeped through his hands as the bullet remained in his abdomen.

Kaoru couldn't stand to stand there, paralyzed any longer. She rushed over to Kenshin's aid. She softly placed a hand on her shoulder, the tears seeping down her face.

"K-Kenshin!"

Kenshin looked up at her and smiled weakly. But then his face grew rigid. He suddenly pushed Kaoru out of the way as soon as another gun shot rang through the forest trees.

-

Katsura gazed upon the woods. There were two gunshots out in the woods so far that he could keep track of. Yet he knew that none of his men carried any guns.

He hoped that Kaoru was the one firing.

But then again, Kaoru wasn't the type of girl to by carrying a gun around.

'_Oh Kenshin, please be alright.'_ Kuchiro's plea was left suspended as his heart raced at what his mind was telling him.

The gun shot could have missed or hit.

He just hoped to god that it was the second option. He hoped to god.

"Lord Katsura!" One of his men rushed over to him.

Kuchiro sighed in frustration and turned to him.

"What is it, Arashi?"

Arashi frantically blabbered out what had him so jumbled.

"Scythe has escaped from his chains, sir!"

Katsura sighed and looked out to the woods.

"Let him go…" _We'll see if he's become a loyal companion._

"B-But sir!"

"Don't question me, Arashi…I know what I'm doing." Katsura's assured answer was final.

Arashi bowed with a sigh.

"Yes sir."

Katsura nodded to him and then returned his gaze to the forest. _Please don't let me down Scythe. Please don't let me down…_

-

"Aahh!!" Kenshin's scream of agony rang out as he gripped his left shoulder tightly. Blood began to dribble down through his fingers as his expression shifted into a scowl.

"You…you low life worm. You're a bastard! You disgrace the samurai!" Kenshin spat out at Kuchiro.

Only a laugh emitted from Kuchiro as he held up the gun.

"Your words aren't so threatening anymore." He held up the gun to Kenshin and snickered. Kaoru suddenly shifted in her position and Kuchiro quickly aimed the gun to her.

"Ah, ah, ah. No you don't, lovely. If you try to do anything, I'll shoot him in the leg then he can't move. And then I'll have some _real _fun with you while he gets to watch." He then let out another laugh.

"You sick _dog_! You _better _not lay a hand on her or I'll-" Kuchiro then turned back to Kenshin and shot close to his leg, just missing it by about three inches.

"I wasn't lying when I said that I would make you watch." Kuchiro replied with a sneer.

Kenshin only glared at him.

"You…make me _sick_…"

Kuchiro only laughed. He then sauntered over to Kaoru, stumbling slightly from the pain. Kaoru quickly tried to scramble up onto her feet, but Kuchiro reached her before she could.

He pinned her down and snickered as she began to squirm and wiggled under his weight.

"Get off of me!!! Get _off_!!!" She screamed and thrashed her head from side to side.

"Get the hell away from her, damn bastard!!" Kenshin screamed as he staggered up onto his feet. Kuchiro aimed the gun to his leg and pulled the trigger again.

The bullet pierced his skin again and Kenshin screamed in agony, collapsing to the ground, clutching his leg.

"Kenshin, no!!"

Kenshin grit his teeth and reached for his sword that lay on the ground. He scarcely heard a growl emit from the bushes, but didn't pay any mind to it.

Kuchiro snickered and started to feel Kaoru up again like earlier. She continuously tried to escape his grasp but only caused him to laugh more.

"You're not gonna get away. Not this time."

Kaoru looked up to him and glared.

"Then try it!" She then spit at his face, hitting him in the eye.

He snarled and whipped away the spit.

"You'll learn your place, you bitch!!"

He grabbed onto her kimono and brought his arm up to rip it off when suddenly he felt a painful piercing into his neck.

"W-What the hell!??! Get it off me!!" Claws ripped into his sides as leaped off Kaoru and tried to get it off his back.

Kaoru gasped as she saw what was attacking Kuchiro.

"Scythe…" The jaguar that had brought her to Kenshin's base was attacking Kuchiro.

Kenshin then began to think for a moment. He did recall a growling from the bushes when he was reaching for his sword.

Scythe continued to clamp down on Kuchiro's neck as he screamed and continuously fired the gun. Finally, Scythe's jaws hit the jugular vein as Kuchiro collapsed to the ground, mouth wide, eyes white.

He was dead.

Scythe slowly let go of his neck and got off of the dead body. He slowly padded over to Kenshin who was still lying on the ground, hissing from the pain.

Scythe slowly began to lick at his wounds. Kenshin brought a bloody hand up to Scythes forehead and began to pat him weakly.

"Good boy…good boy."

Kaoru finally gulped down the last of her fear and ran over to Kenshin and Scythe.

"Kenshin! Oh my god, we need to get you to a doctor!" Kaoru said, her voice cracked and eyes full of worry. Kenshin just shook his head.

"There's no need for that." Came his reply. Kaoru just looked at him like he were crazy. He then pointed behind her as she turned to glanced at what he was pointing at.

There stood all of his comrades. They all clutched their swords, ready to pounce at who ever else would try to attack Kenshin.

"How did they know we were here?" Kaoru questioned.

Kenshin answered to the best of his ability.

"The gun shots. Kuchiro fired gun shots rapidly to try and get Scythe off his back. They heard the gun shots, and came running. Am I right?"

His comrades smiled and nodded.

"Gee, Kenshin. For a guy who was shot three times, you seem to be doing fine." One of his comrades spoke out.

Kenshin smiled weakly.

"Yeah…well, we better…head…..back…." Kenshin slowly lost his consciousness as he collapsed into Kaoru's arms.

Kaoru gasped as she called out his name.

"Kenshin…?…Kenshin!!"

That's all for now :D please review 3


	24. Realizing what you Have

Authors Notes: I'm so sorry everyone! I haven't updated in a long time! I've just been so caught up in my new story!

Forgive me! –bows-

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy my new chapter! Oh, and I just sort of glanced back at my former chapters. I cannot believe how random I was XD A Tiger? Sheesh!

Chapter 24 – Realizing what you Have

**-**

Kenshin's eyes slowly fluttered open. His head was pounding and fuzzy, and his vision was slightly blurred. He groaned in irritation as he tried to sit up fully. Suddenly, a course of pain shot through him as he cringed and cursed under his breath.

He looked around groggily. What had happened? He could barely recall…

Kaoru!

Kenshin quickly whipped his head around all over the room frantically searching for her presence. He tried to lift himself from the futon that he was placed in but the bullet that was shot at his leg and abdomen screamed bloody murder, permitting him of doing what he desperately needed.

He clenched his fists as he cursed darkly again, the cracking of his knuckles were obvious as he tried to restrain the anger that built within him from his own weakness.

"Damn it!"

Kenshin pounded his fist on the wooden floor, causing a pulse of sound to echo through the small room. Suddenly, the shoji doors were thrown open as the person he was just frantically searching for him appeared in the doorway.

She was dressed in a yukata and her hair was out of it's regular pony-tail. The fact that nothing seemed to be disarray proved that she hadn't gained any sleep.

"Kenshin!"

Kaoru rushed over to him and knelt down by his side. She had fear written in her eyes but all of it washed away into bliss when she gazed into his own gold laced violet ones.

"Oh Kenshin, I was so frightened! You passed out right after Kuchiro was killed and you wouldn't come to no matter what! When we got a doctor here, he said it would be a miracle if you were to wake up!"

Tears were flooding her sapphire eyes as stated just what had happened all the while when he was passed out. Kenshin couldn't say anything. He was just awestruck at the gleam of emotions Kaoru held in her eyes.

For him, and him only.

Kaoru drew him into a shaky hug so to be careful not to hurt him. Even though her grip was loose, the emotion put into it was just the same as it would be if it were more firm.

Kenshin heard muffled sobs emit from her. He closed his eyes and lifted his hands and placed them on her back, rubbing that area slowly.

"Shh…it's alright…everything's alright…"

Kaoru continued to weep on his shoulder while Kenshin caressed her back with the utmost care. He couldn't get over just how much concern she had over little ole him. He almost wanted to chuckle but decided against it as his abdomen started to throb.

"I was so worried…that you wouldn't wake up…"

Her sentence was broken between sobs. His heart wrenched to see her this way. He then drew her back out of his embrace and brought his hand up to wipe away the tears that had streaked down her face.

"Kaoru, you didn't have to worry about that…you _don't_ have to worry about that…"

"Why?"

Kenshin smiled and rested his forehead against her own, nudging his nose with hers.

"Because I'd never miss the chance to wake up with you…"

Kaoru's eyes widened slightly. Did he mean what she thought he meant? Kenshin slowly strained his neck upward toward her, his eyes starting to drift shut. Kaoru didn't budge as she suddenly felt his hot breath glide across her silken lips.

A blush painted across Kaoru's cheeks as she felt his lips brush against hers lightly. She let her eyes flutter shut as Kenshin finally felt a bold rush streak through him as he pressed his lips firmly against hers.

It was their first real kiss.

The simple little brush of their lips a couple years ago couldn't be considered something he'd call a kiss. He felt as though he was floating on a cloud. His senses were going haywire as a surge of energy, excitement, and some other emotion he couldn't decipher coursed through him.

All he knew was that he wanted more.

His body was practically on fire. Just the feel of Kaoru's lips on his own just made him want to scream. It was just making his stomach flip flop and his heart beat quicken.

He lifted his hand and placed his palm behind her head and pulled her closer to his mouth, pressing it more roughly against his. He twisted his head this way and that, testing what the feels of her mouth against his at different angles would feel like.

A small groan emitted from Kaoru. Part of himself in his mind smirked. She was enjoying the feel of it, was she? He ushered her to open her mouth to let his tongue in with a small graze of his teeth on her bottom lip. Kaoru gasped lightly at the sensation and Kenshin took that chance and plunged his tongue into her mouth.

He gave off a throaty moan as he felt the texture of Kaoru's small tongue battle with his own. After a while of their tongue battling, he withdrew. Kaoru's face was red and painted over with a rouge tint.

Kenshin smirked at her and gave her a sly grin that made her turn away and blush even more.

"K-Kenshin, w-we shouldn't be doing this. Y-You're still injured and y-you could irritate them…"

Kenshin snickered.

"I don't care about my wounds right now, Kaoru…"

Kaoru turned back to him and gasped. His eyes were a blaring gold. When did that happen? Kaoru was suddenly pulled out of her day-dream when she heard a hiss emit from Kenshin.

She looked at him and saw that he was gripping his abdomen and his fist was slowly leaking blood.

"Kenshin!"

Kenshin winced as he tried to tell her that it was ok but she rushed to his side before he could tell her otherwise.

"Kaoru, it's alright. It's only bleeding through the bandages."

Kaoru scolded him by whacking him lightly on the shoulder while her face held worry.

"I told you, you could irritate them!"

She gently placed her hand on his that was placed over his wound and tried to pry it away. He hissed in pain and growled, warning her to back off. Kaoru glared and snapped back.

"Don't you growl at me, Kenshin Himura! Now remove your hand!"

Kenshin sighed and did as he was told. Here he was, a young ruthless samurai that frightened men to death with just a glance and listened to no one, and here, he was obeying this girl. He smiled at himself. Love did strange, strange things.

Kaoru gasped and tenderly grazed a hand over the wound. Kenshin winced and clenched his teeth. Kaoru got up and scurried over to a closet and got some extra bandages and some cleaning utensils.

She hurried back over to Kenshin and ushered him to turn onto his stomach. He did so, hissing slightly from the pain. Kaoru slowly started to undo the bindings around his abdomen.

She winced when she saw how the wound had re-opened from when the doctor sewed it up. She bit her lip and then rushed into the kitchen to boil some water.

She returned in a short while with a bowl of steaming water. She carefully took the cloth and dipped it in along with a couple of stitching utensils. She clenched her teeth as she also dunked her hands in the boiling water.

"Kaoru, what are you doing! That's boiling water, you'll burn yourself!"

"I have to kill the germs and bacteria so I don't infect your wounds even more!"

"But Kaoru-"

Kaoru tuned him out and focused on keeping her hands in the water. Kenshin just watched as she did this. He felt awful that she had to go through that just because of him.

Once she was done, she took the cloth and rung it out and carefully placed it on Kenshin's wound. Kenshin hissed and clenched his fists. Kaoru gently pressed the cloth to his wound, the blood soaking into the fabric.

"Oh Kenshin…what am I going to do with you now-a-days…"

Kenshin chuckled a little, then hissed again when his chuckling caused his abdomen to throb. Kaoru lightened up on the cleaning a little. She finished up and then grabbed the needle.

"I'm sorry about this, Kenshin…"

She took the skin stitching thread and threaded it through the needle. She slowly inched toward his re-opened wound with the prick of the needle. She winced slightly when she touched his skin with the tip of the needle.

Kenshin cursed inwardly. It was almost pathetic. He was the strongest of swordsmen and he was wincing and grimacing at the pinprick of a needle. Although there were reasons.

The pain was on going. It didn't die down eventually and throb like a swords wound would. And not to mention it was irritating an already wounded area. And the tug of his skin with the stitches didn't feel good either.

He tried to put all that aside by envisioning Kaoru's hands doing all of that. Try to imagine the fact that it wasn't some other doctor, it was his Kaoru. Although the pain was hard to ignore, it was slowly starting to settle in.

"Am I hurting you, Kenshin?"

Kenshin almost wanted to chuckle at her naïve nature. She was just so cute. Well of course it was hurting him, but it wasn't like she wanted it to. Besides, she was helping him, wasn't she?

"No, Kaoru. It's alright."

Kaoru sighed sadly as she continued to patch up the wound. It pained her to see him like this. So wounded and just tossed aside. She could hardly believe that he would endure all that just to protect her honor…

"Kenshin, you sweet headed moron."

Kenshin's eyes widened a little as he craned his head to the side to look at Kaoru.

"What?"

Kaoru jerked back a little and squeaked in surprise, placing a palm over her mouth. Had she said that aloud? She blushed a little and waved a hand to indicate that he was just hearing things.

Kenshin only shook his head and sighed. The wounds were getting to him. He wanted ot pick up his hand and feel his forehead to see if maybe he was coming down with a fever or something.

He shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts. He sighed as Kaoru continued to lace up his wounds. He hoped that the enemy wouldn't decide to strike anytime soon.

_Well, most of the men were killed off…and so that's good…but…what would they want with Kaoru…?_

His thoughts were just so jumbled. Why would they want Kaoru? Was it just for her virginity? Just to get a little action going on? No, that couldn't be it. They wouldn't waste the time to track her down.

"..Then why…"

This time, it was Kaoru's turn to look at Kenshin.

"Pardon?"

Kenshin realized that either he was hearing things, or they were just both coming down with something that caused you to lose control of private thoughts. He decided to not keep her in the dark.

"Kaoru…do you know why the shinsengumi was so determined to get you…?"

Kaoru stopped her ministrations and looked down. She shifted her form a little and fumbled with her fingers. She bit her lip, unsure of how to start. Kenshin just awaited on what she was to say. Kaoru took a deep breath and decided to talk.

"My family…wasn't exactly…_poor. _We…actually were quite wealthy. Oh for the love of Pete, we were rich, okay?"

Kaoru's answer almost seemed as though she was pressured into saying it. Kenshin jerked back a little at her outburst but continued to listen. Rich? She was rich? In the village she lived in? Sure didn't look that way.

"We didn't want to be bothered by people to come to us for money so we decided to live in a simple village in a dojo so to keep our reputation of wealth down…frankly, I really liked it. I never liked being in satin laced dresses or dining in large marble floor palaces. I really, really liked the simple life…"

Kenshin nodded his head. So _that _explains it…

"When the sinsengumi found out about our location, they came after us…most likely, they didn't know which house was ours so they killed anyone who didn't seem like the wealthy type. With that as motivation, they didn't hesitate to kill my parents. Probably because of our disguise."

Kenshin bit his lip. Was it this hard being rich? He almost wanted to laugh at his thoughts of it. It sounded so silly to a poor little orphan such as himself.

"In some law or what not, it's said that if the parents are to die, then the child, if any, would inherit the fortune once bound in matrimony…so my thoughts are if my honor is taken, then my chance of being married to a man other than the one I _belonged _to are close to zero…"

Kenshin smiled to himself. She was saying things that were just so silly to him.

"Kaoru, I wouldn't care…well that didn't sound too reassuring. What I mean is…whether or not your honor was taken…I'd still lo-"

Before Kenshin could finish, the shoji doors were roughly pushed open. In the doorway stood one of Kenshin's comrades. They had their sword in hand and a stern look on their face.

"Himura! We've got trouble! Remaining shinsengumi members have arrived and are claiming the girl! Most of our fleet has been injured or killed! And with you in the condition you're in, we'll surely be beaten! We have to give them what they want!"

Kaoru's eyes were flooded with fear. She backed away from the man who stood in the doorway, luckily finished with her sewing. Kenshin growled and glared at the man which made him go silent.

"Their leader was killed! Why the hell would they be after Kaoru's life now! Don't they know the code? 'Once the leader has fallen, orders given formally are to be forgotten and the fleet shall return to regular base until another leader is chosen to command the group.' !"

The man simply shook his head, indicating that he had no clue as to what might be going on. Suddenly, another man rushed in next to the other with fear written in his eyes.

"Himura! The shinsengumi…they've joined together with the other 2 squads in the area!"

Kenshin cursed darkly, hissing at the event.

"How…"

"The leader…doesn't seem to be a swordfighter! In fact…the leader isn't even male!"

Kenshin's eyes widened.

_Was this what you planned all along…? Is this what you wanted to happen…? Are you really this crazy…? Tomoe…?_

-

Well, that's all for now! Please review:D


	25. Authors Notes

A/N : I desperately apologize to you, my fellow, faithful readers. I'm not feeling too well right now. I've been coughing up a storm, and I nearly hacked my dinner back up from my stomach last night. (Not to mention my nose is burning and running like a river.) My voice is practically dead so I have to move around alot more to communicate when it comes to going to hip-hop and dinner and piano and all that such, which is a hastle since my limbs ache from being sick AND not being able to sing lately ;-; That's most painful of all (lol, I'm so dramatic XD) I'll try and get back to my stories once I've gotten better. I'm sure it won't belong.

Forgive me for my long delay!

I promise to update asap!

Arigato!

Lendra-chan


	26. Remembrance

Authors Notes – Hey everyone! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated. But the summer is here and I don't have to worry about school, except for summer reading for excelling English ;

Well anyway, this is the chapter of Waterfall soooo enjoy!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 26 – Remembrance

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Kaoru! We want to see Kaoru!"

The voice of the 'enemy' outside was shouting out at the Ishin shishi base. The comrade who bared news of the 'enemy's' arrival continued to deny the request of the woman leading the 'shinsengumi' members.

Kaoru, who still remained in the room where Kenshin was, stared almost confused at the closed paper-rice shoji doors.

"…I know that voice."

Kaoru slowly rose from her sitting position while Kenshin quickly limped after her, also in confusion of the familiar yet unthreatening voice.

"Wait! Battousai, Miss Kamiya, you mustn't go out there!"

Kenshin turned back at the man who quickly latched his fist around both Kenshin's and Kaoru's arm.

"Let go of us! We know what we're doing!"

The harsh glare he sent him quickly resulted in the release of their arms and a small step backward from the man. Kenshin almost felt guilt. It was only concern in which the man was presenting, but he wouldn't have let go in any other way .

Kaoru didn't break her gaze from the doors even when she had been restrained. Finally able to move her arms again, though, she slowly slid the shoji open and crept out onto the deck of the base in the face of the 'enemy'.

A bright smile suddenly lit onto both Kaoru's and the face of the woman.

"Kaoru, there you are!"

Quickly retreating from her post, the girl pounced on the very much surprised Kaoru.

"Misao! What…what are you _doing _here?"

Misao, who was mysteriously dressed in the outfit of the shinsengumi, drew back from her tight hug and smiled up at Kaoru.

"We've come to rescue you!"

Kaoru blinked in utter shock. She shifted her head to gaze at the army of members…well, more like squad.

Aligned in a clumsy huddle were not shinsengumi members, but her friends back at the Aoiya. Yahiko, Sanosuke, Aoshi, and all the rest of the group.

Kenshin, leaning against the dojo post for support, asked the bubbling question in everyone's mind.

"Misao…how did you manage escaping through the forest…and how did you get the outfits…?"

Misao turned to Kenshin and flashed a friendly 'hello' smile before giving a thumbs-up.

"Simple. We entered the forest a while back and knew that we'd most likely get into trouble. And to our luck, we stumbled across a bunch of sleeping shinsengumi members and took our chances. We knocked 'em out and got their suits. Simple as that."

Kaoru wanted to gasp. The sleeping members…it must've been the group that had taken her hostage. Their lack of awareness actually made her doubt if they were truly shinsengumi members.

Suddenly, the smile on Kenshin's face was quickly wiped away.

"…You've got to get out of here."

Both Kaoru and Misao turned to Kenshin in confusion. Not answering the questioning gazes, Kenshin quickly drew his sword while holding his abdomen in pain. Kaoru quickly drew back from Misao's embrace and ran to his side.

"Kenshin, you can't fight! You're too hurt!"

Kenshin didn't seem to listen to her. He was glancing around sternly when suddenly his eyes drew wide.

"Gun powder…"

With no time to spare, Kenshin quickly shoved Kaoru away from himself, and within a seconds time, a large explosion erupted, throwing everyone off of their feet.

Hissing in his pain, Kenshin slowly drew back to his feet, clutching his sword with his free hand while rubble of the ground and part of the base continued to rocket through the air, unsettled dust acting as a smoke screen.

"We're being attacked!"

Kenshin wanted to roll his eyes. Of _course _they were being attacked. But instead of being cocky, he answered back to the call of his teammate, covered in the smoke-screen of dirt.

"By whom?.!"

Another voice rang out from the cloud of smoke, sounding more distressed in the middle of defending himself from the unknown attackers.

"Not sure! I can't tell!"

Then, a pained cry was sounded, indicating that the man had been injured. Kenshin cussed under his breath, gripping his sword tightly.

Kaoru. He had to get her out of here.

"Misao!"

Coughing multiple times and shading his eyes from the blinding dust, Kenshin staggered over to where he assumed Misao was located.

"Misao!"

"Himura, I'm here!"

The faded image of Misao frantically waving her arms slowly came into view of Kenshin's sight. Rasping from the build up of dirt in his lungs, Kenshin slowly limped over to her. Finally coming in contact with her, he got out his message.

"Take Kaoru away from here!"

Misao nodded hesitantly, giving him the questioning look if whether or not he needed help. He simply shook his head, not daring to spare any more conversation.

The effects of the dirt had slowly worn off and Kenshin realized just in how much trouble his group was in. Instead of a small occult of samurai, a large group had stormed in. How they managed to attack them to their unawareness irritated Kenshin to the most.

Kenshin frantically looked for Kaoru in the sea of enemy-samurai and finally spotted her being dragged by Misao. She was waving her arms in protest and desperately calling out for Kenshin.

He planned to follow her. He wanted so desperately to run after her. But it was useless. He clawed at the see of samurai with his sword, trying to break through, but to no avail.

"Kenshin!"

The desperate cry of his name made him want to weep. He had no idea if he'd make it out alive. If he'd ever see her again.

Continuing to slay the pack of nameless enemy-men, Kenshin desperately searched for Kaoru's form once more. He couldn't spot her anymore. She had escaped from the raid of slaughtering along with the others.

Relief blossomed in his stomach.

But also, fear surprisingly found it's way into his stomach as well. It was a foreign feeling. What was he afraid of…?

Death?

Pain?

He shook his head…

Departure.

He closed his eyes and swallowed the large lump that had formed in his throat. If he ever saw Kaoru again in his life…he just prayed.

But first, he needed to survive. He needed to fight…

He needed to live.

Slowly letting his eyes drift open, steely gold eyes presented themselves to the oncoming attackers. The hand that was cupped over his abdomen slowly left its side and clutched the empty part of his swords hilt.

And raising up his sword to strike down upon his enemy, the thoughts that ran through his mind rang out just to fall upon deaf ears. But it was a promise…and he planned to keep it.

"I'll Live…"

And that night, the blood of many men had been so cheaply spent and tossed about the ground without a second glance. Loss and regret with a mixture of many other emotions was felt among the surviving men.

No victory, nor defeat occurred. To be proud in ones death was no victorious achievement, and neither was the loss of your team members a defeat.

Men who stood their ground, stood with one purpose only.

To fight in the war that had started the day they picked up a sword to kill.

And that war had just begun...

4 y e a r s l a t e r . . .

The rush of a waterfall drew the attention of a passerby. The steady pace of his feet slowed down to a stop as he stared in the direction from where the sound came.

The hooded stranger continued to keep his gaze fixed on the direction of the roar.

Slowly, his steps turned their direction and headed toward his sudden interest.

Memories rushed back to him as he passed through the trees and small plants. Memories he wished to keep and wished to discard.

As he walked, the sword strapped to his waist clacked and flopped against his hips due to the case of his stride.

"Four years…"

It was a mere whisper, but it held so much weight to its meaning. The throbbing of an unhealed, permanent wound on his left cheek slowly began to throb as a palm went up to caress the aching scar.

"Has it really been that long…?"

The question was meant to be unanswered, but he wished it to be answered like-wise. He missed her terribly. And yet, he didn't know if she was still in his area. If she was still waiting, or even still a maiden at that…

Or even still alive.

The thought of her gone made him want to gag. It clenched at his heart as the thought surrounded him. Many thoughts.

_Was _she still alive? Married? A mother? In love with another man? Injured?

He felt the urge to smack himself due to his useless panic. He'd know when he'd know and that's that.

But it didn't cease. So many thoughts suddenly swarmed through his mind that had somehow managed to lie dormant for the four years prior.

He was about ready to rid his thoughts by busying himself in the actions of banging his head against a tree repetitively in attempts to slow down his nineteen-year-old hyper active mind, but the keenness of his ears suddenly spared him the pain.

…Singing?

Blinking a few times, then rubbing his ears to test his hearing, he still came with result of a sweet voice. Soft, but strong.

And to his surprise, the song was familiar to him.

Quite familiar indeed.

His heartbeat slowly started to pick up its pace in unison with his feet. His lips mouthed the words that his ears picked up from the memory.

_There's a song…_

As he neared the roaring of the waterfall, the singing too, became louder.

_That's inside of my soul…_

Mouth dry and hands clammy, he tried to keep his balance, and prayed that his ears didn't deceive him.

_It's the one that I've tried…_

When he emerged out of the woods and onto an oh most familiar waterfall, the singing that he'd heard wasn't as much as he had hoped…

It was more.

"To write over, and over again…"

Containing the mixture of many emotions, he took a deep breath and clenched his fists in anxiousness.

"I take it that you like that song…"

His voice had obviously startled the girl who was perched serenely at the edge of the high cliff where the booming echo of the water pulled by gravity displayed in front of her. Gasping at the sudden presence, she quickly whipped around and stood up to gaze at the hooded stranger.

So many things he wanted to do at that moment when her unforgettable sapphire eyes locked with his shadowed eyes.

To embrace her, to scream in joy, to kiss her senseless.

But he knew it'd be too much of an overboard. He took one deep breath to calm his hyper-active nerves.

She glared at him with a stern curve of her lip.

"Who are you."

He smiled at her, but was not granted the smile back, for his smile had been left unseen by his dreaded hood that was connected to his cloak.

"A friend…"

A small bow was granted to her.

"…Or perhaps a foe."

He lifted his head before bringing his body back up into a standing stance. With his meaningless warning, she took one step back.

He chuckled at her and his laugh triggered her. There was something about him…

"What do you want!"

To her dismay, he slowly began to advance upon her, more laughs bubbling from his bobbing chest. Blast her and her awful sense of picking the place to be sabotaged. Between the strange man and the waterfall cliff, and her childish fear of heights, she scolded herself for being at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"I want nothing more then to just…Well, words can't quite describe what I want to do. Let me show you then."

His steps started to proceed in their speed, and were viciously eating at the space between herself and him. The fear in her eyes that mixed with confidential hope amused him, but also made him want to fulfill his actions even more, when her bottom lip became intertwined with the top of her teeth.

"S-Stay back!"

She whipped her arm out to emphasize her attempt to ward him off, while her ebony hair whisked in and out of her face. But he didn't stop, and she was limited with nothing else but to just stand there like a sitting duck and hope he didn't bring any crave for evil deeds with the sword strapped to his belt.

But to her utter surprise, when the stranger finally closed the distance of air between them both, his hands didn't gripe or claw, they gently wrapped around her head. It was that action that got her thinking that maybe she preferred the clawing more.

His movements were quick and labored no skill, or at least made her presume that his actions were like a natural born talent. And as her mind got lost in comparing this boy's traits to one of her past, her lips were suddenly claimed by non other than his own.

She wanted to scream, to kick, to burst into a fit and scold this disgusting stranger of his vial actions but the feel of it…the sudden rub of his lip's texture against her own made her doubt her first assumption. She couldn't decipher, once he had pulled away, whether the kiss was short and sweet, or extended and lustful.

All she could seem to muster up in her actions was a brain dead star into the black face of the boy who had just shamelessly kissed her.

When he spoke, she could practically taste the coy that he openly presented.

"Why, I've left you speechless… I'm flattered."

She could feel her innards want to sputter nasty comments at this arrogant stranger. To kick and stomp her anger out and hope to aim either on his foot, or exactly where it hurts with her flailing. But her body didn't seem to do anything she commanded. Instead, her mouth was the thing that took action.

"Who…?"

The word seemed so pathetic to her ears, but it was her turn, and this time, he was the one who was struck speechless. With a bow of his head, he slowly lifted his hands and clutched at the cloth of his hood, but hesitated.

Her impatience didn't let him hesitate with his actions. She quickly gripped his stationary hands and continued to push the cloth off of his head. When the sudden bright color in which she assumed was his hair, met her eyes, she could no longer continue to proceed on her actions of revealing him.

But she was granted the pleasure of his own responsibility, and he continued to finish her unfinished business. When the fabric had finally lost it's place on his head and back onto his shoulders, he brought his head up and locked his now vivid eyes with her own.

A swirl of gold and violet eyes entangled themselves with her wide sapphire. Fire colored hair thrown back into a semi pony-tail and tussled bangs that spread over his forehead presented itself and clashed with her ebony, while a smooth, tan face with yet but one 'X' scar on the left cheek finished the presented features.

"I'm whoever you want me to be…" 

His words were but a whisper as he gazed down at the girl before him. Her sapphire eyes had suddenly glistened with tears as she stared at the boy.

"Kenshin…"

His name from her lips couldn't do anything but warm him as a smile touched his lips. He slowly dipped down and rested his forehead against her own while her smiling lips began to quiver and her eyes water.

"Kenshin…that's what they call me…"

He looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling back at her and raising a palm to wipe her tears away, his smile slowly disappeared while his hands cradled her jaw.

"But to you…I'm nothing but yours…"

His words were whispered, and breathed onto her lips before he closed his demand with a kiss.

Four years it had been since they had seen each other, and four years they had yearned to be with one another.

"And me…? What am I to you…?"

The question he got from her didn't surprise him, for he had expected one like that from her.

"Kaoru… dear, sweet Kaoru… did you really have to ask…? Mine…you're mine."

And without thoughts of the future or past, the present lay before them and they ravished it with love-hungry hearts. Touches and feels from the years they'd spent alone were made up with no hesitation.

So many days, so many hours, so many minutes without each other. Every single second in which they were apart were paid back with golden coins. Riches of the biggest kind. Body and soul, exchanged amongst the two with no regrets.

And while their hunger for one another had rose, exploded, and then repeated it's cycle, one thing in their midst did keep a constant flow.

The waterfall…

In which they had met in the dead of night with a whisper of dying hope..

And in which they had met once again…in mid day of Kyoto, Japan. 4th year of the Meiji, with nothing but each other.

And that, is all that they ever needed.

THE END.

0o0o0o0o0o0o brag

Lendra-chan: well folks, this is the end of waterfall. 

I hope you enjoyed my story, even though in the beginning it sucked lollipops oO;.

I'm sure I've improved ;;

Please Review!

**End of Waterfall**  



End file.
